Elementary, My Dear Doctor
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: Bread and bananas. Lotion, pubs and laptops. A strange combination that adds up to a murder that happens in London, involving a victim with an impossible death. The Doctor and Rose, two of the best detectives in London, encounter several things along with Martha, Mickey, Donna and Jack. And what's with three teens claiming to have found alien eggs?
1. Victims and Quarrels

**DISCLAIMER: I do OWN Doctor Who. Here is a sort of . . . AU? Anyway, I've rendered the Doctor human but he still acts like the Doctor and not like John Smith. This is a London where the Doctor and most of his companions are detectives. Other DW characters will show up and please excuse me when my knowledge of London and of England is not accurate because I don't live there. YET. And please excuse my inaccuracies in the crime business. I haven't watched cop shows in a while. Here we go!**

It was a rather dark night in London. It was February, and the streets were empty. Traveling along the road in a cab, Francine Jones did not think anything of it. Beside her was her late night shopping, and she was expected to be home in a minute.

Soon enough, the cab stopped, and she stepped out. She paid the cab driver and he drove away, leaving her on the sidewalk in the light of the street lamps, which had fog near the tops, casting a bit of an ominous feel over the street. Francine Jones did not think much of things that were ominous, and with her lips set in a tight frown, she set off toward her house.

She was not paying too much attention to where she was going. She was too angry at her ex-husband and the phone call she had received from him that afternoon. It was this that prompted her daughter Tish to go and shop when she called her, to keep her mind off of things.

She rounded the corner that led to her house and began to walk up to the door when she noticed something on the street. She stepped a bit closer, for it looked bulky, and like something that could cause a car to crash.

Once close enough, she let out a scream.

* * *

"I need a coffee," said Detective Jack Harkness, yawning loudly. He pulled his dark blue large jacket on tighter and shivered.

"Well, Donna isn't here to go and fetch you a coffee, so you better just deal with it, Captain Cheesecake," Detective Mickey Smith said warningly as he pulled on his jacket on tighter. "Though, I guess it is a bit chilly out."

"Just a bit chilly?" Jack said incredulously as the two walked from their cars over to the crime scene, which had policemen and coroners all over it. A gurney was out and a body was loaded onto it, a sheet covering it. All that stuck out was a bloody hand.

Police cars dotted the street as policemen went and cut off the people from coming in. A reporter's van was there, and cameramen were filming while reporters relied to breakfast crowd the untimely murder.

"Should have picked up a coffee," Mickey said as they stepped forward.

Jack blew on his hands and said, speaking to one of the officers who wasn't marking the site, "Hey, where's the report?"

"Oh, here," the policeman said, handing a clipboard to Jack.

"Thanks," said Jack, looking at the clipboard. "Well, it was a male."

"How many hours dead?" asked Mickey.

Jack held up a finger to say 'Wait a minute' and said, "Ahh, approximately nine hours. He was discovered late last night at around eleven by a Francine Jones. She was the one who dialed the police."

"How come we just came here now?" asked Mickey.

"She only called it in an hour ago," Jack replied. He nodded over to one of the houses where a couple of policemen were going to and fro from. "Scared out of her wits, guess she only got the nerve an hour ago."

"Apparently," Mickey said, and he and Jack turned when they saw a car drive up.

Jack lowered the clipboard and said, "Ahhh, there you two are. 'Bout time you showed up. Mickey Mouse and I have been freezing our butts off."

"Sorry for being a bit later than you two," Detective Rose Tyler said, raising an eyebrow as she held up a paper tray. "We did bring coffee, though."

"How did you manage to get a cab to let you bring in drinks?" Mickey said as Rose hurried around the markers that cut the cab from going any further and over to him, wearing a dark blue jacket and black pants. Her blonde hair was out, making her push it out of her face because of the wind as she held up the tray.

"He's very persuasive," Rose told them. She looked back to her companion, who was finishing with his paying of the cab driver. The cab backed up and Detective John Smith, aka, as everyone called him, the Doctor, walked over to them, breathing into his hands.

"Cold morning," he said, his ruffled brown hair dancing about due to the breeze. He tightened his long trench coat and said, "What have we got?"

"Didn't you get him a coffee?" Mickey asked Rose.

"Didn't care for one. Love, love, love, love tea, though. They only had it in house and Rose said we had to get moving," the Doctor said.

"Here's the report," Jack said, handing the clipboard over to the Doctor. Rose appeared next to his arm, waiting for her coffee to cool as she looked on.

"The one who called it in is Francine Jones?" Rose said, looking to Jack.

"Yeah, she's getting questioned now," said Jack, waving over to her house.

"Isn't that the-" Rose started.

"Yes, yes, Rose, the name of Martha's mother, goodness, isn't this interesting?" the Doctor said, looking to Rose with a grin. "She'll be over here from her office then, right?"

"That should be her," said Mickey, and the four of them turned to see a car show up, stopping at the markers. Doctor Martha Jones jumped out of the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. Still dressed in her work clothes, she hurried over to the four detectives and said, "There's been a murder that my mother discovered and none of you could bother to ring me?!"

"We thought you knew," Mickey said defensively.

"Yeah, good thing Donna's nosy and asked where you lot were going. Really, she says she wants to get out of that office. I say she should stay," said Martha before she bolted over to her mother's house, nearly running into several policemen.

They all looked at her for a moment before all their eyes fell to the clipboard in the Doctor's hand.

"What's the victim's name?" Rose asked.

"His name was Harvey Decker," the Doctor said, looking at a paper. "Insurance job, lived with mother. No university, no girlfriend, no no one."

"He's a nobody then," Mickey said.

"Put lightly," said Jack grimly.

"Yeah, so why would someone want to kill a nobody?" asked Mickey.

"I don't know," the Doctor said slowly, glancing over to the sheet covered body.

Rose followed his gaze and immediately looked back to the report, saying, "What injuries did he get? What killed him?"

The Doctor's eyes darted about the page and said, "Well, it says here that, unofficially, his skin basically exploded."

"His skin . . . exploded?" Rose asked, confused. "Doctor, nobody's skin can just explode."

"Apparently his did. His blood veins burst, and his blood pressure pushed away the skin on him," the Doctor said. "A way to go."

"The papers are going to have a hell of a time saying that. 'Murdered Man with Exploded Skin.' Interesting title," Jack said thoughtfully, taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's disgusting. How could his veins just burst?" Mickey asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure," the Doctor said slowly, looking back over to the covered body.

"You're the Doctor. You're supposed to be good at this sort of thing," Jack said.

"Doctor's more like a title. The job's Martha's," said the Doctor, and they all followed him the few yards to the body. The Doctor and Rose bent down to the body, Mickey saying, "Should I go and fetch her, then? To examine the body?"

"Nah. She's going to need her usual sterile environment and tools," the Doctor said, and he drew out a techy looking screwdriver and used it to lift up a corner of the sheet.

"What?" Mickey said.

"Examining a body's not something you'd want to do on a chilly, early morning, now would you?" Rose said, looking up to him.

He shrugged and said, "Guess not."

The Doctor frowned as he pulled back the sheet to show a completely blood covered hand.

"What would cause someone's skin to explode?" the Doctor said. He looked up and said, "Jack, get Donna to get a list of weapons like that and then check them out."

"I can deal with weapons," said Jack.

"'Kay," the Doctor said quietly. "Mickey, you hang around with Martha. Keep her calm, goodness knows with her mother involved this won't be very pretty. Also, bring back the medical report in case something comes up in the body that's important."

"All right," Mickey nodded.

"What are we going to do, Doctor?" Rose asked, looking to him.

He looked to her with his dark brown eyes, and pocketing his screwdriver, not moving his eyes from her, he said, "We're going to go question Harvey's mother."

"That should be fun," Rose said wryly, watching the Doctor as he pushed a button on his screwdriver and used it to examine the hand of the victim.

"What? Interviewing people is fun!" the Doctor told her, pocketing the screwdriver, evidently having found nothing of interest.

"Yeah, but her son just died. She's going to be upset, so don't you dare act so happy when we get to her house, all right?" Rose said, looking rather stern.

"Right, right, right, 'course," the Doctor said as he stood up.

Rose nodded and took a sip of her coffee as she followed the Doctor, who was going to talk with one of the policemen.

* * *

"Mum! Mum!" Martha said, passing the officers who were passing through the front door to her mother's home, letting cold air into the house. She hurried into the living room, where a policeman was sitting in one of the armchairs, holding a clipboard.

Francine looked up from the sofa, where she was sitting, looking quite pale.

"Mum!" Martha said, leaning over the sofa. "I just heard, and I rushed here from work." She gulped and couldn't help but say to herself, "Hope I don't lose my job over this."

"Martha, shush. The officer is asking questions," Francine said, patting a place on the sofa for Martha to sit. Martha quickly sat down while the officer cleared his throat and said, "So you didn't see anyone at the scene at any point, from where you entered your street to when you got into your house?"

"I didn't seen anyone," Francine said quietly. "All there was was street lamps. It was sort of foggy."

"The memory or the night?"

"The-the night. I have a very good memory," Francine said firmly.

"Mum," Martha said in a warning voice.

"What?" Francine said, turning to her daughter.

"You have to speak nicely to a police officer," Martha said quietly.

"I am, no need for you to tell me how I should talk to a police officer. Was I sounding polite to you, Officer Black?" Francine asked, turning to the policeman.

"You were fine, ma'am," the policeman said.

"See, Martha? No need for you to reprimand me!"

"I wasn't trying-"

"You've been acting a bit uppity-"

"Uppity?!"

"-ever since you got that medical examiner job. I swear, you think that now that you're not a regular doctor or nurse or whatever you can just trod upon us below you folk," Francine said.

"Mum?" Martha said, keeping her voice steady.

"What now?" Francine said.

Martha cleared her throat and pointed to the police officer, saying silently that there was someone watching them fight, making her report about her finding the body not that good.

"Anything else, officer?" Francine said, folding her hands together as she straightened.

Officer Black straightened his papers and said, "I believe I've got everything." He stood up, prompting Francine and Martha to stand up as well. Holding the clipboard in one hand, he offered his other to Francine and shook her hand, saying, "We'll get back to you if we need to ask you any more questions. You know, if we have a lead or something."

"Of course, officer," Francine said, letting her hand slip out of the handshake. Officer Black nodded and looking to Martha, said, "See you later, Doctor."

"See ya, Black," Martha said, and the officer went to the front door, allowing Mickey to slip in as he closed the door.

Francine cleared her throat irritably when she heard Mickey say, "Hey."

Martha gave him a small smile and said, "Oh, hey, Mickey. Um, Mickey, this is my mum," and she pointed to Francine, who turned to face Mickey. Mickey gave her a wave with his free hand as Martha added, "Mum, this is Mickey Smith. He's one of the detectives in the Doctor, Rose and Jack's department."

"Pleasure," Francine said tightly.

"Hey," Mickey said cheerfully, too cheerfully for either of the Jones women for that morning. "The Doctor sent me to help you."

"With what? You're nothing to do with the medical field," Martha said. She frowned slightly and said, slightly confused, "You're just a techy geek."

"Wow. Thanks, for that," Mickey said wryly. "He sent me to keep you calm."

"I'm not exactly sure how you're going to do that at the moment," Martha said. She turned to her mum and said, "Look, Mum, I have to go. I'm going to have to examine the body and give a full injury report. I've got to go, but, look." Martha dug into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. "I'll call Tish, tell her to come get herself over here, and she can hang out with you for the day."

"Martha," Francine said warningly as her daughter pressed the numbers on her phone.

"I'll call Dad, tell him to lay off. Have a cuppa of tea, relax, and try to keep calm," Martha said, putting the mobile to her ear.

"Martha, I don't need you babying me," Francine said firmly.

"Mum, I'm just trying to make sure that you're fine. You just saw a murdered man at eleven o'clock at night," Martha said as she heard the dial. She looked at her mother and said, "I really, really have to go."

She turned and said, "Come on, Mickey. You can join me and do whatever the hell the Doctor wants you to do."

"Okay," Mickey said, following her.

"Martha!" Francine called after her.

"Bye Mum!" Martha called as the door slammed behind her and Mickey.

Francine sighed and rolling her eyes, turned to her kitchen.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose and Jack were all examining the evidence bags, Jack holding them up with tweezers for the three of them to see.

"That-that's nothing but a piece of glass," Rose said at one bag, which indeed had a dark, murky colored piece of glass in it.

"Probably from a beer bottle," the Doctor said, "can you tell what brand it is, Jack?"

"Just because I've been to every pub in London doesn't mean that I know what brand it is, Doctor," Jack said, putting away the bag. "Besides," he added, looking to the Doctor, "it was from the bottom of the bottle. People don't brand beer bottle bottoms."

"Say that five times fast," the Doctor said before he started off, muttering the phrase as fast as he could.

"So it is a beer bottle piece of glass, then, Jack?" Rose asked as he pulled out another piece of evidence.

"You tell me," Jack said. "I mean, most likely."

"I'll check around the pubs around this area, see if they had him as a customer recently, then," Rose said, sipping her coffee.

"Brand beer bottle bottoms, yes. Did it!" the Doctor said before looking to the new piece of evidence. He licked his lips out of habit and said, "A corner of a piece of paper."

"There's a lot more of those," Jack said, revealing a bigger bag. "This one is by itself because of that stain there."

Rose took the bag from Jack and held it close to her, narrowing her eyes at the dark splat on the corner.

"That's not the victim's blood, that's for sure," she said. "Something else . . ."

"We're going to get a DNA run on these. Looking for fingerprints, spit, whatever," Jack said, gathering the bags together.

Rose watched as she said, "So all we've got is a piece of a beer bottle, torn up papers, and the victim's wallet and ID?"

"Pretty much. Should be fun!" and Jack darted off.

Rose smiled and shook her head as she took another sip of coffee and turned to the Doctor, who was not there. She spotted him back at the body and she walked over to him.

"The newspapers are going to have a hell of a time explaining this in its reports," she said once she was near him. He was poking around with his screwdriver again, looking thoughtful, his eyebrows pulled together.

"The medical report's going to be the one that's the doozy. What lie are they going to cook up for cause of death when they think that having your skin explode is impossible," the Doctor said, examining the hand of the victim he hadn't looked at.

"No lacerations at all, then?" Rose asked, bending over somewhat.

"Not a cut or scratch on him. Just busted blood veins," the Doctor said. "Oh, to think of what happened to him. Who do you think would murder a nobody by exploding his blood veins?"

"Maybe he knew something he shouldn't have," Rose said. "Maybe he had information that the murderer didn't want to get out."

"That's about the only theory we've got," the Doctor said quietly.

Rose nodded and they both looked up and to the right when they heard a bit of squabbling. Mickey was following Martha to her car, his hands in his pockets, obviously arguing with the medical examiner, who was trying to talk to him and someone on her mobile phone.

"Bit early for arguing," the Doctor said.

"Don't I know it," Rose said. She frowned slightly and said, "What do you suppose it's about?"

"Dunno," the Doctor shrugged. "Could be anything, really. They usually get along well."

"Yeah," Rose said, turning to the Doctor, "until now."

They could hear a few words now, Martha saying, "You don't need to babysit me, Mickey. I'm fine!"

"Hey, I'm just following orders!" Mickey called back.

Rose looked back down to the Doctor and said, "Shall we head on out, then?"

"Yes, let's," the Doctor said quickly, straightening, and walking side by side, the two of them headed to the taxi, the driver having waited.

**There's the first chapter. I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! :)**


	2. To the Victim's Mum's House We Go!

**Thank you, God, for everything. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Doctor Who. I actually have this whole story already written, so there is an ending. XD. Is there a particular day or time frame that y'all want me posting new chappies? Suggestions welcome, or I'll just update when I want. ;) God bless you!  
**

Donna's quick fingers picked out a file and picking it up, she hurried across the room to the desk of Detective Jack Harkness. He was sitting in a swivel chair and he was spinning around lazily as she frowned at him.

"Here's the file you requested, lazy arse," she said, swatting him with it.

He grinned as he grabbed it from her and said, "Thank you very much, Donna."

"You're welcome," Donna said a bit sarcastically. She leaned against the wall and tilting her head, said, "Is that the victim's file?"

"Yeah. Just looking to get a more detailed look at his life, see if there's anything noteworthy that might have gotten him killed," Jack said as he quickly read the file.

"I thought he was already dead?" Donna asked him. She threw up a hand. "See? Being at the office all of the bloody time, all I get is secondhand news, and who even knows if it's true anymore?"

"You gotta get out of this office," Jack said, setting the file down on his desk.

"You're telling ME," Donna said. "Anything on him?"

"Nothing. Not a crime on him, criminal family member or much personality to him at all," Jack said, leaning against his swivel chair's back with his hands behind his head. "Wouldn't know why anyone would kill him."

"Where does he live?" Donna asked Jack.

"Leadworth. The Doctor and Rose are going out to talk to his mum," Jack sighed. "Long way out."

"Yeah. So why's he here in London?" Donna asked. "Why would he come all the way out from little ol' Leadworth here to London? Was he visiting someone, doing business or something?"

"_T__hat _is a very good point, Donna," Jack said, pointing a finger at her with a sly grin. He sat upright and began to write on a piece of paper. "You really should get out of the office more."

"Well, I'm kinda stuck here. There's not much else I can apply for, job-wise," Donna said, watching him write.

"The Doctor believes you can be a good detective," Jack said. He grinned as he looked to her, "You can be my partner instead of Mickey Mouse."

"Nah. I'll have to stick with accounting and sorting and making coffee for the moment," Donna said. She straightened as she said, "How's the Doctor doing with Rose, anyway? Sees to me they look like they're fancying each other."

"NO? Really? Never would have noticed. Thank you, Donna," Jack said with a laugh.

"I get bored. Start thinking about stuff. They like each other all right," Donna said. She leaned down to Jack and said, "But, I think the thing is there's someone else keeping an eye on him."

"Really?" Jack asked, actually sounding a bit surprised. "Who?"

"Well, just Martha, but I think she's gotten over it. When I do see her, looking at him occasionally, you know how people after work go down to that little pub down the street?" Donna said.

"Every night I'm there. Maybe we should get drinks sometime," Jack said.

"We'll see 'bout that," Donna said seriously, making Jack laugh even more. "Oi, stop that! Anyway, I meet up with the lot from here sometimes, though only on occasion. Mum and Gramps like it when I'm home earlier. Well, Gramps not really. He likes it when I go out. Mum likes me home, though, don't know why. She's always complaining about my job."

"They're not together, though. I DEFINITELY would have noticed," Jack said, moving his swivel chair about.

"None than I can tell either. BUT, He fancies Rose, and she fancies him," Donna said. She was not usually such a gossip, but things around the office was kind of slow, and it was a chilly morning in February and she did not want to make a cup of coffee for the police officer holding a delinquent downstairs.

"So they fancy each other?" Jack said thoughtfully as Jack could say anything thoughtfully.

"Yep, and none of them are saying a word about it," Donna said. She sighed as she looked to the clock and said, "I've got to go fetch a cuppa for an officer."

"Yeah, you do that, Donna," Jack said as she hurried away. He leaned back in his swivel chair, his hands grasping the armrests, and he nodded to himself. All the times that the Doctor and Rose went out to the pub after work, all the laughter they did together. They were partners, professionally speaking, but they did seem to hang out more than they would.

Maybe Donna had a point. No. Donna most definitely had a point.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose were walking side by side in Leadworth, making their way to the house of Mrs. Decker. It was not snowing, yet, strictly speaking, though the Doctor was hoping for snow. He loved snow.

Rose was frowning as she hugged herself, saying, "So the cab needs to get more petrol."

"Yeah. Bit unfortunate for us, though it is only a half of mile away," the Doctor said quietly. "A walk will do us both good anyways."

"That's true," Rose said as she looked on ahead. There was a little town square and there was three roads. Their frowns grew a little as they stopped near a bench.

"Which way, then?" Rose said.

"Not . . . sure," the Doctor said. He turned to her and said, "The house is supposed to be on Balding Street, right?"

"Yeah," Rose said, holding up the report. "We just have to find the street."

"Well, this means we have to do something that I haven't had to do in a long time, Rose Tyler," the Doctor said with a smile.

"What?" Rose asked him, her hair whipping about behind her because of the wind.

"We're going to have to ask for directions," the Doctor said. He looked about the square and noticed three late teenagers walking together, all holding some sort of toy.

"Excuse me," the Doctor said, hurrying over to the trio. They stopped to look at him and a redheaded girl said in a Scottish accent, "What?"

Rose hurried after the Doctor and the Doctor waved over to her, saying, "Hello. My companion and I are new around here and we're looking for Balding Street." He looked to the three roads and said, "Which one is it?"

"Oh, it's the one on the left," said the one boy in the trio, a brown haired boy with a long nose. "Most definitely the one on the left."

"It's the one in the center, Rory. Don't be stupid," said the other part of the trio, a dark skinned girl with braids sticking out all about her head. "Thought you were good with streets."

"Mels, no, it's the right one," said the redhead. She looked to both of her friends and said, "You're both wrong."

"No, I'm not," said Rory the same time that Mels said, "It's the CENTER one, Amy!"

"No, it _isn't_, Mels," Amy said firmly.

"It's the center, Amy Pond, and don't be a fool for once and listen to me," Mels said teasingly.

"But I always thought it was the-the left one. I've been getting wrong my whole life?" said Rory, sounding a bit horrified.

Amy ignored them both and said to the Doctor, "It'll be the right one to Balding Street. You take a left after it and then another left and it'll take you there."

"Thank you very much, Amy," the Doctor said with a beam. His smile faded slightly as he pointed to her and said, "Your real name is Amelia, right?"

"That IS what Amy is short for," Amy said.

"All right. Thank you Amelia, Rory, Mels," the Doctor said.

Rose waved goodbye as they turned and went down the right street, leaving the trio of friends.

"Weird lot," she said, sticking her hands into her pockets and looking to the Doctor. She knew that he knew that she didn't mean that in a bad way. She and the Doctor were the weirdest in their little band at the department. Being weird was fun, though, and she so often wondered why her mother gave her odd looks.

"Nice kids," the Doctor said, and as they walked along the right street, a police car drove by them, and Rose looked at the Doctor and said, "Well, we just could have waited to see the car show up."

"Where's the fun in meeting new people if you just watch for the ones you already know?" the Doctor asked Rose.

Rose shrugged and sighing, said, "Oh, that poor old lady." She looked to the Doctor and said, "She's going to be a proper wreck when we meet her."

"Understandable," the Doctor said quietly. "Remember, we have to keep quiet and respectful. It's been a hard morning for her." Rose nodded, knowing that was what you had to act when you were in the presence of mourning relatives, and they took two lefts and came upon the late Harvey Decker's mum's house.

It was a nice, tall, brown house with big windows in the front. There was an overgrown garden full of weeds and yellow grass and a cracked old statue was near a fountain, which was gurgling.

The path ahead of them was made out of rocks all put together like a rough puzzle and stuck together by mud. The duo passed through a yellow vined canopy and they were at the front door, the police already gone.

"They work fast," Rose said, her body going up and down in the cold.

"Police officers are like that. Unfortunately for everyone else, we're not like that," and the Doctor stuck out his fist and rapped at the door. He stuck his hand back into his pocket and he and Rose watched the door for a moment before it slowly creaked open.

Before them was a woman, maybe mid-sixties, wearing a dark scarlet sweater and black pants. She had grey-white hair that was fluffed around her scalp and she was clearly sniffling as she wiped at her eye with a handkerchief.

"Hello, Mrs. Decker. My name's the Doctor, and this is my companion Rose Tyler," the Doctor said, offering his hand at the same time as Rose. The woman only sniffed and they embarrassingly brought their hands back to their pockets. The Doctor straightened and said, "So, so sorry about your son."

"Who are you?" Mrs. Decker finally said.

"We're detectives from the station. We're investigating your son's murder," Rose said.

"Shouldn't you be his partner then, not his companion?" Mrs. Decker asked, looking from the Doctor to Rose.

"Technically," said Rose.

"But she's really more of a companion," the Doctor said.

"Never was much of a business partner with him anyways," Rose said.

"If we're going to get technical, yes. But who wants to get technical? So, yeah. Companion," the Doctor said. He tilted his head and said, "Mind if we come in?"

"We have a couple of questions," Rose said quietly. "If that's all right, of course."

"Yes. If it's all right," the Doctor said.

"No, no, come in," Mrs. Decker said, sniffing as she opened the door. The Doctor and Rose went in and closing the door, Mrs. Decker said, "I'll fix some tea."

The Doctor watched her head to the kitchen before he looked around the cozy living room. It had a worn green loveseat and a coffee table that was covered in mail and yarn. A cat sat on a sofa chair and the curtains had lacy edges.

"Nice little place. You Brits are so quaint," the Doctor said, looking about. "Absolutely fascinating."

"Hey, it isn't like you're not from England, Doctor," Rose said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked him curiously.

"I'm not telling you," the Doctor said teasingly, and Rose rolled her eyes at him playfully. The two of them took seats as Rose said, "Can I help you with anything, Mrs. Decker, or shall we start with the questioning?"

"Just - please, a minute, dear. Just a minute," and in a few minutes, Mrs. Decker was sniffling over a cuppa in the sofa chair. The Doctor and Rose were squished on the green loveseat, the cat sitting between them. They looked at each other then at the cat, which looked like the king of the loveseat. Rose shrugged and the Doctor wrinkled his nose.

"_Cats_," he said. The Doctor was not a fan of cats. The Doctor took a sip of his tea, watching the cat while Rose looked to Mrs. Decker and said, "Mrs. Decker, we're looking for anything unusual about Harvey. Does he have any important friends or anything?"

The Doctor spat out his tea, having burned his tongue, as Mrs. Decker set down her teacup and said, "Well, no. You see, Harvey barely has any friends. He has a couple, but they work at his insurance company. I've never even seen them. Harvey says - said that they were good friends." She blew her nose. She looked to Rose and said, "The policemen didn't tell me how Harvey was killed. Tell me. How did he?"

Rose gulped and looking to the Doctor, who was occupied with his tea, turned back and said, "They say that his skin exploded."

"That's not true. Is it?" Mrs. Decker said, horrified, before she buried his nose in her hankie once more. "My dear little boy!"

Rose sighed and said, "That's all we have so far. Shall I go on?"

"Yes. Do," Mrs. Decker said, sighing. "I'll be fine."

"Of course. Was there anything at his job that might make someone want to, you know," Rose said as the Doctor coughed next to her. She quickly turned to the Doctor, who was bent over, and hit him on his back, saying, "Cough it out! Don't be so fast next time!"

"Stupid tea," the Doctor said, straightening after a moment, setting his teacup down. He looked at his teacup a moment before he said, "I didn't mean that." He looked to Mrs. Decker and said, "Yes, what Rose said. Anything peculiar happen these past few days? Anything at work that happened to mention?"

"Well, no. He didn't mention anything. He'd just come in from work and eat his supper like a good boy. He's like that. He's so quiet. How did he get MURDERED?" Mrs. Decker said, wiping at her nose.

Rose looked at the Doctor before she turned to Mrs. Decker. "We were thinking that maybe your son overhead something or other. We-we had found his body in London. Do you know why he was there?"

"He said he was going to go to a pub with his friends," Mrs. Decker said.

"At a pub in London? Isn't there a pub here in Leadworth?" Rose asked.

"He said his friends wanted to go to that particular pub," Mrs. Decker said.

Rose pulled out a pad and pen and leaning forward, asked, "What's the name of the pub?"

"The Blind Bottle, I think?" Mrs. Decker said. Rose dotted down the words on her pad and said, "We'll go there and see if anyone saw them last night."

"Wait, Rose, isn't that that little pub we always go to?" the Doctor asked her.

"Shush for a minute," Rose said, giving the Doctor a warning look, making him widen his eyes at her before she continued, "So there's nothing unusual about Harvey at all. No girlfriend, no nothing?"

"He lived at home. He-he was going to move out when he got enough money, but he never did have enough. Though, he was awfully worried acting this week, though excited. He said he might have found a way to make more money. He never told me what that way is, of course," Mrs. Decker said quietly. "Like I said, a quiet boy."

A quiet man who was in his mid-forties. Rose frowned as she jotted down more on her paper.

"Why would he be acting like that? Does he have any hobbies of sorts, weird things? Not the usual stamp or rock collecting. Who gets murdered when your hobby is collecting stamps and rocks? No one, that's who. Anything weird he did on a regular basis that could be seen as weird by other people?" the Doctor said.

Mrs. Decker straightened as she said, "Well, there is the shed."

"You have a shed?" Rose said.

"Yes. You see, Harvey goes in there all the time. I think he thinks that he has an alien laboratory in his shed," Mrs. Decker said calmly.

Rose and the Doctor exchanged a look before they both turned to her and said at the same time, "Show us."

* * *

Martha wrinkled her nose slightly as she circled the body. She was now wearing her lab coat, and all around her were instruments, all clean and sterilized. Mickey stood in the corner, having been told not to touch anything.

"Exploding skin?" Martha said, looking at a copy of the report.

"Is that accurate?" Mickey asked her. "Really, did his skin explode?"

Martha looked at his hand and said, "Well, I guess so. Though I can't imagine how it went down."

Mickey walked over to the other side of the body and said, "How can you explode someone's skin?"

"I'm not sure. Someone's either messing with us or is really smart," said Martha, removing her gloves. She tossed them away and began to write down on the official medical report.

"No other injuries, then?" Mickey wondered.

"Nothing to the organs. Major blood loss, though that's to be expected," Martha said. She frowned and said, "This is the first time I've come upon a victim with erupted blood veins."

"Could it be some sort of disease instead?" Mickey asked. "You know. He's somewhere in London and he suddenly had an attack or reaction or something and he dies."

"There's no disease that has someone's blood veins exploding, Mickey," Martha said as she wrote fiercely at the report.

"Sure?"

"Very."

"All right, so now we have a victim that had a weird way to go," Mickey said.

"Exactly," Martha said, handing the report over to Mickey. She sighed as they headed to the door. "I'll get a coroner for him."

"So we've got a report saying his skin exploded?" Mickey said. "That's our final report?"

"Yes," Martha said quietly as they walked down the halls.

"All right, then," Mickey said, and they walked down the lit hallways for a few minutes before he said quietly, "Sorry for annoying you. The Doctor said I should-"

"It's all right, Mick," Martha said as she opened a door and they headed through. "You were just listening to the Doctor."

"Forgiven, then?" Mickey asked.

Martha shot him a grin and said, "Forgiven."

**None of the places here are real. I made them up. HE HE HE. Yes, so thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it! ALLONS-Y! God bless you!  
**


	3. Of Laptops and Evidence

**Thank you, God, for everything. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Doctor Who. Thank you for the feedback! God bless you!  
**

Mrs. Decker headed toward the back of the house, saying as she opened the back door, "You see, he's sort of into that sort of thing. He-he was, anyway."

Rose nodded and turned to the Doctor, who was frowning. He was carefully stepping over the cat, which was sleeking along and rubbing itself against his legs. The Doctor wasn't much for cats, and this one was probably the worst he had ever dealt with.

"You listening to this? He was into aliens, thought they're real and all that," Rose said quietly, ignoring the Doctor's annoyed grimace.

"You don't believe aliens are real, Rose?" the Doctor asked her, sounding surprised as they came to the back door.

"Sure, they could be real. I guess so. Whatever, but he has a hobby of hunting for aliens? I mean, who does that besides those Mars rovers?" Rose asked, sounding curious as she joined Mrs. Decker in the backyard. It looked grey, and there was spare bits of crunchy, old autumn leaves all over the ground.

"What do you think I do in my spare time, Rose Tyler?" the Doctor grinned, standing next to her as he closed the back door, shutting the cat in the house and away from him.

Rose threw him a look which he returned with a mischievous one as Mrs. Decker continued, pointing to an old shed that was tan and cream and brown, "That's his shed. He called it his 'lab.'"

"Did he actually have laboratory supplies in there? Syringes? Beakers? You know, all the usual like? Microscope?" the Doctor asked quickly, hurrying to match Mrs. Decker's fast pace. Rose jotted down on her pad as she walked behind them, her eyes looking curiously on to the ordinary looking shed. She was now very interested in what was in there, for the Doctor seemed to be very enthusiastic. He hunted for aliens in his spare time? Rose was sure that she would have noticed that.

"He's got his laptop in there. Spent a lot of time in there," Mrs. Decker fussed as she stopped in front of the door. She pulled a key out of her pocket and fitted it in.

The Doctor tapped his foot against the ground and said, "So, did he find any?"

"Any what?" Mrs. Decker asked.

"Aliens? Found any? Any evidence? Or nothing at all?" the Doctor asked quickly with an innocent look on his face. "Any traces or prints or DNA or ship parts?"

"No," Mrs. Decker said slowly. "He would have told me otherwise."

"Yeah, all right then," the Doctor said. He turned to Rose and he said, "He found nothing."

"That's all right," Rose said.

"But I wanted to see alien stuff," the Doctor said as Mrs. Decker unlocked the door and slipped in. "All there's going to be is a laptop."

"A laptop can have a ton of things, Doctor," Rose reminded him.

"Very true, Rose Tyler, very true," the Doctor said, and waving his hand out, added, "girls first."

"Age before beauty," Rose said teasingly.

"I'm not that much older than you," the Doctor said jokingly but he slipped into the shed anyway.

It was a regular sized shed, meaning that it was barely able to hold the three of them and a desk with a laptop on it, all closed up. The Doctor looked about, and all there was beside the laptop was a container filled with soda cans, a basket with bananas and bread and some sort of lotion, and a bunch of hay that littered the floor.

"How much time did he stay in here?" Rose asked, looking about.

"Two or three hours after he'd come home from work," Mrs. Decker said quietly. She stroked the laptop with her hand, saying, "I'd have to bring him in his supper."

"What exactly . . . was he doing in here?" the Doctor said. He wrinkled his face and said, "Nothing much except - oh!" He reached down and squatting, said, "Glove me, Rose, you're the one with the purse!" Rose quickly fumbled into her purse and pulled out a pair of gloves for him, sticking a pair in the crook of her arm for herself. She handed them to him, and he quickly put them on and grabbed the basket and held it up.

"Bananas!" he said excitedly.

"Are those important?" Mrs. Decker asked.

"Nah, he just has a thing for them," Rose said before saying hastily, "why _is _there food in here? Was he snacking?"

"I'm not sure," Mrs. Decker said. "He never once wanted bananas before. Though, about two days ago, he asked me if I could buy him some bananas. I brought them to him, but apparently, he never ate them."

"He never ate them," Rose said to herself.

"Yes. Why would he want me to buy him bananas when he didn't even eat them?" Mrs. Decker asked before pulling out her handkerchief and blowing her nose like a trumpet.

"We're not sure," Rose said, writing down on her pad. Sticking her pen behind her ear, she sighed and said, "Mrs. Decker, we're going to have to take the laptop."

"Whatever for?" Mrs. Decker asked, looking up from her hankie to Rose with a stricken expression.

"To check it out for evidence. To look at the history and emails of whatever he's been doing. Is that all right with you?" Rose asked her, knowing that Mrs. Decker would probably want to keep her son's personal information stowed away.

"Oh, I suppose. Anything to find out who killed and WHY he was killed," Mrs. Decker said quietly, sounding rather defeated.

"I promise, if there's nothing, I'm make sure it gets back to you unharmed," Rose said.

"Oi, don't promise her that, Rose. Mickey could very well destroy this thing when he takes a look at it," the Doctor said quickly. He looked to Mrs. Decker and gave her an apologetic, "Sorry."

"I'll ask him to put it back together, Doctor," Rose said quickly, looking at him with an indignant look.

"All right. Should have you know, though, computer repairman once killed my friend Sarah Jane's master computer. She was properly angry," the Doctor added.

"Mickey isn't a computer repairman," Rose reminded the Doctor before turning to Mrs. Decker and saying, "Thank you very much, ma'am. We're sorry about your son."

"You will find out who did this, won't you?" Mrs. Decker wondered.

"Oh, yeah," Rose said, nodding quickly.

"Most definitely," the Doctor said before giving the basket a sniff. "Probably should take the basket too."

* * *

The Doctor and Rose found themselves walking down the street, Rose holding a pad and laptop and the Doctor holding the basket.

"What's up with you, Rose?" the Doctor asked, having noticed her being quiet.

"I was just wondering. Do you really go hunting for aliens after work?" Rose asked, looking to the Doctor, hoping she didn't sound like she was prying.

"I don't hunt them, no. Why would you want to hunt an alien? Aliens are magnificent creatures. No need to harm them," the Doctor said cheerfully. "I search and research and then research the research for aliens. Fascinating things, really."

"Ever actually seen one?" Rose asked.

"A couple of times," the Doctor muttered.

"Don't those men in black come in with their helis and sunglasses and stuff, like in the movies?" Rose asked curiously.

The Doctor shook his head with a smile and said, "Haven't seen any of those yet. Don't believe everything you see on the telly, Rose Tyler."

"I don't," Rose said before she teasingly bumped him and said, "that's Detective Rose Tyler to you, Doctor."

"That's Detective Doctor," the Doctor said quickly.

"That's the strangest name I have ever heard," Rose told him.

The Doctor's eyes twinkled as he said, "Says Detective Rose Tyler."

"My name's not strange!" Rose said with a laugh.

"It is a little," the Doctor said teasingly.

"Is not!" Rose said defensively, but with a laugh.

"All right, all right, it isn't THAT strange," the Doctor said. Rose smiled and nodded. The Doctor raised an eyebrow as they approached the petrol station and said sincerely, "It's actually a very pretty name."

"Really?" Rose said as they ducked into the cab, the cab driver waving for them to go in.

"Really," the Doctor said with a smile as he looked at her. Rose smiled back at him as they closed the doors and settled in their seats.

* * *

"So, what do we have?" Jack asked as he took Rose's swivel chair that went to her desk. She threw him a look as the Doctor, wearing his glasses, carefully arranged the evidence on the desk.

"Shouldn't we be taking these for tests?" Mickey asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, we should," Rose said. "We will. When we're done."

The Doctor took out his screwdriver and pressing the button, stood up straight and ran it over the top of the laptop and then the contents of the basket.

"Anything?" Rose asked.

The Doctor brought his screwdriver up to his eyes and said after a moment, "Nothing but humany, wumany fingerprints."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mickey asked.

"Don't ask," Rose said. She turned to the Doctor and said, "Whose fingerprints?"

"Nothing but Harvey's and his mum's," the Doctor said. "See? All done. No need to take them to tech."

"How do you know that?" Mickey asked.

"You got a fingerprint record of his mum's fingerprint?" Rose asked the Doctor incredulously.

"Yeah," the Doctor said with a grin. He picked up the laptop and practically tossed it to Mickey. He caught it, fumbling around for a second or two before his fingers gripped it. He looked back at the Doctor, annoyed, as the Doctor said, "Got her print off of the shed's doorknob. Shows that no one but her and Harvey went in that shed, or at least touched the knob, which is pretty much the only way to get into that shed. Mick, I want you to check out the history of the computer, and find out what he's been doing on it."

"I can do that?" Mickey asked.

"His mum said you could check it out. Just, don't kill it," Rose told him.

"I wasn't going to download a virus or anything, Rose," Mickey said.

"You know what I mean," Rose told him with a cheeky smile.

"Anything you want me to do, Doctor?" Jack asked, swiveling about in Rose's chair.

"Contact the guy's boss, see if anything's happened at his work," the Doctor said.

Jack nodded and standing up, said, "On it." He cracked his back as he walked past Rose and Mickey, saying, "I need to not go on those things."

Rose nodded and the Doctor said, "And for us, we'll get to the de-cracking of these suspicious looking food. And lotion."

"All right. Guess I'll be stuck here," Mickey said cheerlessly.

"Hey. It's your turn to see who wants what from Ships and Chips," Rose told Mickey as the Doctor hurried the basket away to his own desk across the floor. They had a system in the office that someone had to go get orders and lunch for everyone.

Mickey sighed. "Again?"

"Yeah, sorry," Rose said. She looked at him for a moment and said, "Be sure to include Donna too."

"Why?"

"Because. That's why," Rose said hastily. She looked around and said, "Martha still with the body?"

"Nah. She headed home," Mickey said.

"Oh. Okay, then," Rose nodded quickly.

Mickey asked, "What do you want?"

"Just fish and chips," she said as Mickey said at the same time, "The usual?"

"Right," Rose said, and Mickey nodded. Rose nodded as well and quickly started to make her way over to the Doctor before hastily turning to Mickey, saying, "Hey, Mick."

"Yeah?" Mickey asked.

"Did Martha find a different cause of death?"

Mickey shook his head and said, "Just exploding skin."

"All-all right, then," Rose said before she turned and went back to the Doctor. Mickey sighed and put the laptop on the desk before he hurried off, going to see if Donna wanted fish and chips or a fried fish sandwich with chips.

Rose arrived at the Doctor's desk to see him have his folded arms on his desk. His head sat on his arms, and his eyes were level with the basket. He had the bread and bananas and lotions on a paper towel.

"Trying to be professional?" Rose asked teasingly as she grabbed an empty swivel chair and brought it over for her to sit. She did so, and put her head between her hands and said, "Anything unusual?"

"Nope. Pretty basic bread and bananas, really," the Doctor said. He drew out the screwdriver and passed it over, still keeping his eyes level. He shook his head and pocketed it, saying, "Nothing but your stereotypical factory bread."

"What about the bananas?" Rose said. "They look normal. Which is weird." Bananas in a shed that was used to house a guy who hunted aliens was indeed a weird thing.

"Normal, so's the lotion," the Doctor said, bumping the lotion with his gloved finger. "Yep, normal. It's used for killing germs on your skin and stuff. 'Bout a third gone. That's about it."

"But why did he have this stuff in his shed? He wasn't just going to be eating bread and bananas and keep his hands clean in there, was he?" Rose asked, looking to the Doctor.

"Sounds like something I would do," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Honestly?" Rose asked with a laugh.

"Most definitely," the Doctor said, the playful smile still on his face.

Rose looked at him for a moment before she said, "What else do you like doing besides eating food and acting like a nerdy introvert?"

"I like going out to the pub," the Doctor said. He looked up from the evidence and caught her eyes and added, "Do you?"

"Oh, yeah," Rose said quickly. "Yeah, love pubs."

"Wanna head over to the one after work?" the Doctor asked her slowly after a moment.

Rose looked at him for a moment, almost incredulous. "Which one?" she said slowly when she caught on to what he was saying. Maybe he didn't mean it that way, but it sounded as if he was asking her out for a pint.

"The one everyone usually goes to. We just go together," the Doctor said patiently, though he sounded like he had surprised himself for saying it. Rose looked at him for a moment, contemplating, and he added, "You don't have to if you don't want to. It's-"

"Wednesday?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, all right," he said with a smile.

"Sure," Rose said with a grin. "Wednesday."

* * *

That morning after she had done her job of examining Harvey Decker, Martha was able to get off of work for the rest of the day. Still dressed in her work clothes, she rushed over to her mother's, knowing that her sister Trish was busy and her dad was more painful than helpful and her brother was at work and that her mum needed someone with her after what had happened.

The place was cleared by the time she came up to her mum's street. She drove slowly, though, and opened her window, despite the cold, and peeked out and looked at the place where it had been scattered in blood just that morning. She gulped, remembering the scene, and stuck her head back into her car. She pulled up to her mother's and quickly went up to the front door.

She took out a key, for she had one that she never gave back to her mother when she moved out, and quickly entered. She hung up her jacket, calling, "Mum, it's Martha!" She went into the kitchen, saying, "I came home early. Wanted to see if you're all right."

She turned and saw that her mother was arranging some flowers in a vase, and the tea kettle on the stove whistled.

"How are you doing?" Martha asked, looking concerned.

"I'm doing well enough," Francine said curtly. "I've been doing fine all morning. Interesting you actually cut short work."

Martha frowned as her mother took down two cups and said, "Mum, I had to examine the body. I had to do something or else it would count as a sick day."

"Wouldn't want that, now would you?" Francine said crisply as she poured out the tea. "How much sugar?"

"I don't need tea, Mum," Martha said. Despite the fact that tea was the one thing that found its way into everything crisis, she did not want any right now.

"Sure?" Francine said.

"Yeah, Mum," Martha said before taking a deep breath and saying, "can I help you with anything?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to work on my scrapbooking later, but I'm all right," Francine said.

Martha's eyebrows furrowed and said, "Well, do you want me to make anything for you?"

"I'm fine, Martha," Francine said.

"Do you want to talk at all, then?" Martha said, sounding a bit frustrated at her mum's shoot downs.

"I'm actually all right," Francine said curtly.

"Should I just go, then?" Martha asked, annoyed. "Mum, I got myself off of work early when I could be working on this case, trying to resolve it, but I came to talk to you. You saw a dead body this morning, Mum, and I came around to see if I could help you at all. Apparently, you don't want any help."

"I'm fine, Martha," Francine said in an angry voice. That was all that Martha needed hear. She straightened and said, "I'm heading home, then," and headed out the door, knocking down the stand as she swiped off her jacket.

* * *

Late in the evening, Mickey was at his desk, griping to himself as he clicked about on the laptop. He had done a pretty thorough job, though there was nothing he found. No history, nothing in messages of sorts. Still, he had spent several hours already on it, and he was determined to find something of value for the time he spent working on it.

He had bid good night to the boss of the department, Master Harold Saxon, and was the only one there besides a few officers that were guarding the people in the holding cells a floor from him. So he was left alone in the computer light, a half drunken soda on his left, a cold coffee that Donna had delivered him before she got off to his right.

"There has GOT to be something," Mickey muttered to himself as he searched through the answers to 'bananas bread hand sanitizer'. There was nothing.

Back at her house, dressed in a tank and sweat shorts, Martha sat cross-legged on her swivel chair in front of her computer, trying to find anything that might have to have to do with the murder.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Martha said, sighing. She shook her head and thought for a moment. A moment later, her hands flew across the keyboard.

"'Exploding skin alien,'" she muttered under her breath. She was not sure why she had put in 'alien'. Nobody had mentioned anything about aliens or called her at all that day. Something in her mind just told her to put it in.

"Something, something, come on," Mickey said. He frowned and after a moment, typed 'alien exploding skin.' The Doctor and Rose had mentioned something about the victim being interested in aliens or something. Might as will try the weird when he had thought of everything else.

To Martha's surprise, a limited amount of sites came up, all attached to something called Torchwood.

"Torchwood?" she said as she clicked on it. All she got was a screen demanding a password, something she didn't have. Martha shook her head and exed out the browser. She closed her laptop but stayed in her seat. This was something she might bring up with Mickey tomorrow. He was the computer geek.

To Mickey's annoyance, there was a password that had to be put in. Using his overriding know-it-all, he put in and looked closely at the screen when it said it still needed a password.

"Oi," he muttered as he sat back in his seat. He put his hands up and said, "I'm done." He stood up and began to gather his things, saying, "I'll do it tomorrow." He left the laptop on the desk so that it would be waiting for him in the morning and he hurried to the lift, anxious to get some sleep.

**There is chapter 3. I promise that Amy, Rory and Mels shall make more appearances in this story. I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! God bless you!  
**


	4. Inquiring of Sorts

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Doctor Who. AHHHHHHHHH is all. I'm putting the time of this story to be around 2008. **

It was early morning in London, and Rose was groggily walking around the apartment she shared with her mum. She wiped at her eyes (the TV played on in the background) and noticed her mum sitting at the kitchen table, a cup in one hand while her other held up a newspaper.

"Morning, Mum," Rose said, yawning as she headed into the kitchen.

"Oh, morning, sweetheart," Jackie said. Rose found a mug and filled it with hot water from the tea kettle and a tea bag. She held onto it with both hands, warming herself with it. "Have you seen the news yet?"

"No," Rose said as she walked into the big room of their apartment. "Just woke up," she muttered under her breath. She took a seat in one of the kitchen table chairs as Jackie continued, "There's an man with exploding skin!"

"That's the case I've been working on with the Doctor," Rose said tiredly.

"Really? How's that going? Strange way to die. Is it true? Have you got a lead yet?" Jackie asked.

"The Doctor and I are going to check out the address to the victim's friends," Rose said.

"Really? Just the two of you going?" Jackie asked, putting down the newspaper.

"Jack's got stuff to do, Mickey's got a laptop to decipher and Donna never leaves the office."

"Okay, then. . ."

Rose looked up from her tea and with a small smile, asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, sweetheart. Want me to fix you some toast?"

"You implying something, Mum?"

"Aren't you two going to the pub together?" Jackie asked, smoothing the newspaper.

"Yeah, in a couple of days, but that's it, Mum," Rose said. She was pretty sure that was it, anyway. Knowing the Doctor and his quirky ways, though, she wasn't quite sure if that'd be their only time out in the pub together. "We're going to meet Donna and Jack, but then we'll go out, just us two."

"Well, all right, then," Jackie said, standing up. Rose shook her head with a smile as her mum disappeared into the kitchen, asking, "Want eggs with your toast?"

* * *

"Mels, hurry up!" Amy said, peeking out of the passenger's window. Rory was shivering as his hands clung tightly to the steering wheel of his new-used car.

"Do you HAVE to have the window open? It's freezing in here," he said.

"I know, but I don't feel like getting out. She's getting her boots on," Amy said, for she was able to see Mels walking around on her porch, looking for something. "Come on, Mels!"

It was the next morning and as Rory didn't have any more classes for the rest of the day, the three of them were heading out to London for lunch and craft shopping. Rory had just returned from two classes, the back of his car having a stack of papers for him to deal with. He had gone and picked up Amy, who had a long list of stuff to get for the Raggedy Man's new house, a big blue box called the TARDIS.

They had phoned Mels, but she hadn't heard them drive up or something and was busy diddly-daddingly on her porch. She eventually found her boots and hurried over, calling to Amy, "Hey, I want the passenger seat!"

"Should have gotten here sooner then, Mels," Amy said as Mels went into the backseat.

"Wait, careful, I've got medical stuff," Rory said, turning to see Mels sitting on his tests, ". . . back there."

"Sorry," Mels said, sitting up and shoving the tests out from under her. "Hurry up and drive, Rory."

The three of them hurried down the road, Amy bringing the window back up, making Rory look relieved. They traveled along and managed to get to London with good time. Rory had a new GPS, and it had them going through a neighborhood.

"Shouldn't we be taking the regular roads, Rory?" Amy asked.

"I'm-I'm listening to the GPS," Rory said.

Mels in the backseat was looking at Rory's homework, making faces at them as she read them. "All this is some sort of alien language. Yeah, Rory, don't trust those GPS systems. Always making mistakes."

"Yeah, tell me that AFTER I buy it. You're being real helpful, Mels," Rory said. He nodded to the manual on the dashboard and said, "It says it's reliable."

Amy opened the manual and read aloud in a I-told-you-so voice, "'The ATMOS system is 91% accurate, nearly 17% more accurate than any other system on the market.' Yeah, we're so reassured, Rory."

"Look, I'm no good with this sort of stuff, so lay off, okay, please?" Rory said as he turned.

"Sure, all right, then," Amy said, "but I get to open the window."

"Fine," Rory said, and Amy smiled as the window scrolled down and she stuck her face out. She watched as the houses slowly moved by. The lamps looked like they should be on, the way it was so grey and cold out.

"Think it'll snow?" Amy wondered.

"Maybe. Would be something fun to see, Rory driving in the snow," Mels said teasingly.

"Thanks, Mels," Rory said in a voice that sounded like he very much did not want it to snow at all.

Amy looked about the driveways and the gates around some small yard and she suddenly caught sight of something hiding in one of the corners where the gates met.

"Hey, is that snow?" she asked, pointing to the object.

"Don't know. Stop the car, Rory," Mels said quickly.

Rory looked confused as he parked near the sidewalk, and Amy and Mels scrambled out. Mels knocked his papers about as she ran over to the object, making him groan as he said, "Mels!"

"Sorry!" Mels said. Rory sighed and began to pick up the papers. The two teen girls looked at the object(s)? strangely. Mels was on her knees, picking it up.

"Whoa, careful, Mels," Amy said.

"Don't be such a mother hen, Amy," Mels said as Rory came over and peeked over her shoulder.

"What are they?" Rory asked.

"I think they're eggs," Amy said in a slightly awed voice.

"Eggs? From what animal? They're huge!" Rory said.

"I think they're pretty," Mels said, standing up, the basket with three eggs that were the sizes of huge apples in her hands.

"Yeah, pretty _big_," Rory said.

"What are they doing here?" Amy wondered.

"We're keeping them," Mels said as she turned and headed to the car.

"Wait, what? Mels, someone could be looking for them! What are huge looking eggs doing out on the sidewalk, anyway?" Rory asked as Amy followed Mels. "Am I the only one sort of weirded out here?"

"Yeah," Amy said cheerfully, turning with a grin to Rory.

"Well, what are we going to do with them?" Rory asked as he hurried to the driver's side, shoving his papers into the front.

"So you're going to help us hatch them?" Amy asked.

"I guess so," Rory said, looking at the backseat with Mels putting her scarf on them.

"Let's go, then," Amy said cheerfully, and Rory nodded wearily as he started the car back up.

* * *

"Doctor Jones?" Martha turned to see the leader of the detective apartment beckoning her into his office. It was the day after the murder, and Martha had just come over to see if she could get the report back and talk to people when she heard Master Harold Saxon. He wanted them to call him that instead of Mister. Said he liked old English stuff. Everyone just shrugged and went with it.

"Yes?" Martha said, walking into his office. He was at his desk, his legs on his desk, a smile on his face. His blonde hair looking nearly tailored, though the rest of him looked rather ruffled, despite the smile on his face.

"Martha," he said, the tips of his fingers tapping together. "I just read the official report you signed."

Martha said, "How did you like it?"

"It was . . . intriguing. I've never thought that a victim could die due to, as you put it, Doctor Jones," Saxon said as he threw the report next to his feet and made his fingers crunge up, "'exploding skin.'"

"Neither did I, Master Saxon, but there's a first time for everything," Martha said. She shrugged toward the report and said, "That's what I found on the body yesterday. No ruptured organs, no cuts or bruises or poisonous fluids. Just ruptured blood veins."

"So, there wasn't _any _other cause of death?" Saxon said pleasantly.

"None," Martha said. "Sir, if you think that I'm lying, I'm not. That's what happened to him."

"Doctor Jones, how many people are honestly going to believe that a man died because of exploding skin?" Saxon said, his legs leaving the desk as he sat up straight. He still smiled as he said, "The body's supposed to be buried tomorrow, Doctor Jones. I suggest you take another examination before he's taken to the funeral home."

"Sir, I know that I didn't make a mistake," Martha said quickly, "he died - he was murdered. The cause of death was exploding skin, and I would think YOU don't want ME to lie on the report."

"I wouldn't say 'lie,' I said, 'Find another cause of death,'" said Saxon.

"You mean lying?" Martha said, her voice sounding on edge.

"Find another cause of death before the newspaper decides to get wind of this, Doctor Jones," Saxon said, his voice sounding not so pleasant.

"But I found his cause of death, sir, and it's exploding skin," Martha argued when a knock came on Saxon's office door. Martha turned to see Donna holding up a newspaper, looking frantic as she said, "Oi, paper!"

"What is it, Donna?" asked Saxon, putting his fingers back into their other position. He sounded a bit irritated.

"The paper came today. Has the murder and report and all that in it," Donna said, holding up the paper.

"What?" Saxon said as Donna hurried over and gave it to him. He hastily looked over it, looking angry as he said, "It has the death being 'exploding skin!'" He looked up to Martha and said, "Did you release this statement?"

"No," Martha said.

"There's nobody from here quoted," Donna pointed out.

"I can see that, Donna," Saxon said, folding up the newspaper, looking annoyed. "How did they get this information? Donna, start bringing people into my office." He sighed as he moped his face. "I'll have to question every employee!"

"Sure, Master Saxon," Donna said. She passed Martha, making a loopy sign near her head as she headed to the door.

Martha watched her leave before she turned back to Saxon and said, "Is that it, then, sir?"

"Nope. Sit down, Doctor Jones," Saxon said, breathing heavily. "I have a few questions."

It was nearly ten-thirty when Martha was finally done. She sighed as she closed the office door, annoyed as she began walking to her jacket, which was on the coat hanger. She passed by Mickey, who was headed to the office, and he turned to her and said, "You all right?"

"What? Oh, yeah," Martha said, pushing some of the hair that had gotten out of her ponytail out of her face. "Just - he takes a while."

"Yeah, I know," Mickey said. He lifted his hand, which had the paper, and said, "He read it?"

"Why do you think he's calling us all in?" Martha asked.

"Yeah. What's he mad about, anyway? That the public knows there's another death in London?" Mickey said.

"He doesn't like the cause of death. Says the public won't believe it and will start asking questions," Martha said. She looked to her jacket and said, "Look, I'm really busy. I gotta find a word, and - yeah."

"Yeah, all right. See you later, then," Mickey said, and they parted ways, both completely forgetting about the reason that they had stayed up late last night.

Martha put on her dark reddish-purplish leather jacket and passed by Donna, who was taking call after call, sounding annoyed as she put people on hold.

"Isn't that the receptionist's job?" Martha asked, shrugging on her purse.

"She's got a flat tire, and all of the calls are coming up here. Asking about 'exploding skin'. Like I know anything about exploding skin!" Donna said, hurrying with another call. "Hello, London Police Department, Donna speaking. Yeah? Yeah, just a minute, please hold." She carefully put the phone back before she let out a breath.

"How long do you think that'll work?" Martha asked with a slight laugh to her voice.

"It'll have to work until the receptionist comes back," Donna said firmly. Martha smiled and bid Donna goodbye before she hurried to the lift with the order to re-examine the body of Harvey Decker, despite her protests.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose looked from the piece of paper bearing an address to the house in front of them. It was a quiet looking house, and it was supposed to be two separate apartments. It was quite cozy looking, set in a neighborhood with all of the houses next to each other.

"This it?" Rose asked.

"Should be," the Doctor said. He squinted at the address and said, "Unless Donna got the wrong address, which I know she didn't. Donna's brilliant, she wouldn't make a mistake like that."

"Let's hope we can find his friends," Rose said. She looked to the Doctor and said, "You'd think they'd come to the station. They've probably heard of the murder by now."

"Yeah, see the newspaper this morning?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I did. Mum was all over it, commenting on it, asking questions about it. She just kept rambling and rambling," Rose said.

"Well," the Doctor said, pocketing the paper, "let's see if we can answer some of her questions for her."

"Sounds all right," Rose said, and the Doctor grinned as they went up to the door. They opened it after knocking, and saw that there was two doors. One was up a staircase while the other was on the ground floor. They looked from one to the other and the Doctor said, "The top one."

They headed up and knocked on the door. Rose pressed her ear against the door and the Doctor said, "Hello, we're detectives! We've come to inquire about your buddy, Harvey Decker! Hello?"

"There's no one there," Rose said after a minute.

"Apparently," the Doctor said. He turned around, and Rose watched him go down the stairs as he went to the other door.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked him, hurrying down the stairs.

"Asking the neighbors. See if we can find out why the lads are gone," the Doctor said brightly, and he knocked on the door before sticking his hands in his pockets. They didn't get a response at first, but eventually the door opened to reveal the neighbor. He had golden brown hair that was short and he looked sort of pudgy. He looked at the two for a moment, revealing the sounds of the TV in the background, and said, "Hello, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, yes you can. I'm the Doctor, and this is my companion, Rose," the Doctor said, offering his hand.

The neighbor shook his hand, saying, "Craig. Can I help you two with something?"

"Yeah, you can. We're detectives from over in London, and we're trying to solve a murder," Rose said. Craig looked surprised and Rose quickly said, "Don't worry, we're just wondering about your neighbors upstairs."

"Neighbors? I don't have neighbors upstairs," Craig said as a voice called from inside the apartment, "Who's there, Craig?"

"Nobody, Sophie," Craig said, turning over his shoulder. He looked back to the Doctor, who said, "Is SHE a neighbor?"

"Nah, Soph's just a friend," Craig said as she came up behind him.

"Who are you talking to? That's not nobody," Sophie said. She turned to the Doctor and Rose and said, "Hello."

"Hello, we're detectives. Rose Tyler, and the Doctor," Rose said.

"What are you here for? Craig do something?" Sophie asked.

"No, I didn't," Craig said in the background as the Doctor said, "We're here inquiring about the neighbors upstairs, Sophie. Craig, did you say that there's no neighbors up there?"

"Yeah. There used to be an old man up there, forgot his name, but he died a couple of months back. Nobody's living up there now," Craig said.

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed and said, "Well, that's strange."

"How?" Sophie asked.

"We're investigating a murder," Rose said, making Craig look pale and Sophie put her hand to her mouth. "Someone by the name of Harvey Decker was found in a neighborhood in London. We heard he had friends here, but the address is apparently a dud."

"Yeah, do any of you know anyone by the names of Larry and George Carluson?" the Doctor asked. Both of the young adults shook their heads, making the Doctor say, "That's ood."

"'Ood?' Don't you mean 'odd?'" Rose asked, looking to the Doctor.

"Probably," the Doctor said.

Rose smiled at him before she turned back to Craig and Sophie, saying, "Well, thank you. We'll call you if we have any questions, and you just call the station if you remember something or other or whatever."

"All right. Nice meeting you," Sophie said before heading back into the apartment.

Craig watched her leave before he turned back to the two detectives, leaning against the doorway. "All right, so if there's anything, I'll call."

"Yep," Rose said. "Come on, Doctor," she said before she turned and hurried to the exit.

The Doctor nodded before turning to Craig and saying in a quiet voice, "Tell her."

"Tell her? Who? What?" Craig asked, looking surprised.

"Your friend, Sophie. It's obvious, Craig," the Doctor said, a cheerful twinkle in his eye. He winked and said, "You know what I mean," before he nodded and hurried over to the door.

"No, I don't!" Craig said as the door closed. He shook his head after a moment and turned back to the apartment.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Rory, Amy and Mels got back to Amy's house. The girls smiled quickly to Amy's parents and hurried up the stairs, basket and bags in their hands. Amy's mother looked at them incredulously, and Rory held up the bags full of craft stuff and said, "We're going to . . . build stuff."

"All right. Have fun," Mrs. Pond said. Rory nodded and hurried up the stairs and into Amy's room. The stuff was put on her bed and he watched the two girls, who were both cross-legged on the floor, the basket between them. Mels was leaning down toward them while Amy had her head between her hands.

"Should I lock the door?" Rory asked.

"Duh, Rory. Wouldn't want someone coming in and finding these babies," Mels said.

"What ARE they?" Amy asked.

"Don't know, seeing as we know about as much as we did when we picked them up," Rory said sarcastically as he took on a seat on the floor. The basket was brown, and had the three eggs nestled between some hay.

"They've got to be something, like a bird nobody's heard of," Amy suggested.

"Sure, we'll just find a rare bird nobody's heard of in the middle of London," Rory said crossly.

"Maybe they're alien. They don't look like they're from Earth," Mels suggested. She looked delighted as she lay on her stomach and looked on to the eggs as if she was their mother.

"They can't just be alien," Amy said, waving her hand about absentmindedly. "I mean, alien eggs just don't pop out of nowhere."

"Can you prove that, Amy?" Mels said, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Well, no, but - there just can't be alien eggs in London!" Amy said quickly. She looked over her shoulder at Rory, who had his hands in his pockets and was shrugging.

"What do you reckon we should do?" she said, looking up to him.

"I don't know," Rory said, sighing.

"Wonder when they'll hatch," Mels said dreamily.

"Hopefully not soon," Amy said before looking thoughtful. "Rory, go to my laptop. Start looking them up."

"All right," Rory said, looking a bit hesitant before he went over to her bed where her laptop was. He began to type as he added, "Remember, I have homework to work on!"

"That can wait. This could be extraterrestrial, Rory!" Mels said.

Rory sighed as he typed. "Sure. This is much more important than getting a medical degree."

"Anything?" Amy asked, scooting over to the edge of her bed.

"Not much," Rory said, hunched over the computer. "I put in 'alien eggs' and there's nothing but people photo shopping stuff."

"Weird Internet nerds," Mels said. "Though, often reliable. Be more specific."

"How!?" Rory asked, throwing up his hands. "Look at them!" The three of them turned to look at the eggs, which was unmoved. "They're not doing anything but sitting there! They look like giant chicken eggs!"

"Look up 'giant chicken eggs,' then!" Amy said.

"Okay," Rory said, and he typed it in. He shook his head and said, "Nothing. Just people with mutant chickens having mutant eggs."

"That's weird," Amy said.

"Definitely," Rory said.

"So we might never know what they are?" Amy asked, looking back to Mels.

"Maybe not," Rory said. He looked at the eggs and said, "What do we do now?"

"Wellllllll," Amy said, standing up. She put her hands on her hips and said, "Rory, you can do your homework, and Mels and I can start working on the TARDIS."

"Who's going to keep an eye on the eggs, then?" asked Rory.

"Oh, don't worry, Rory. We all will. We'll manage," Mels said. She smiled mischievously and said, "After all, they're not doing anything."

**I hope you liked it, and thank you for reading!**


	5. Alcohol and Aliens

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Doctor Who. Chapter 5! I figure, though I don't know for certain, that in order to access Torchwood, you'd need some of password, much like UNIT.  
**

That evening, Donna took a deep breath and finished packing up her stuff. Her purse filled, she looked back at her desk in case she forgot something. The desk was littered with several different phones that she had gathered from people's desks. The receptionist had come back that afternoon, for which she was relieved. She wasn't that good with talking business-like to people on the phone, especially a dozen people at the same time.

Picking up her jacket, she looked over her shoulder when she heard, "Coming to the pub, Donna?"

She saw Jack coming over to get his jacket. She shrugged and putting on her jacket, "I suppose I could."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Jack said with a devilish smile. "Your mum will let you, won't she?"

"I'll just give her a call," Donna said, going to the lift as she pulled out her mobile. She pressed a button and Jack hurried in after her. Donna sighed as the doors closed and she began dialing, asking, "Did Saxon question you?"

"Third one in his office," Jack said as they started descending. "Why is he so angry, again? The story was bound to get out anyway."

"I dunno. Why don't you ask him?" Donna asked as she put her phone to her ear.

"Maybe I will," Jack said with a laugh.

"He might tell you," Donna said before she said in a clearer voice, "hello, Mum? Yeah, I'm out of work. No, I didn't get fired again. No, I'm off. Nine-to-five job, Mum! Anyway, I'm not going to be home for a bit. I'm heading to the pub with some co-workers. Yeah. Colleagues. Not technically my friends, Mum, but yeah. I know, I know, yes, I'll be home by seven. Say hello to Gramps for me. Love ya, bye." She pressed the off button just as the lift opened and she let out a sigh.

"Overprotective mother?" Jack asked as they walked to the doors.

"A little bit, yeah," Donna said, and they headed out into the bitter cold February air.

"Cold," Jack said as they crossed the street to the pub. The windows of the pub were lit with bright, warm, yellow lights, making it look awfully cheery and cozy and merry against the quickly-getting-dark evening.

"Yeah, noticed that bit," Donna said, making Jack laugh as they came upon the entrance.

He opened the door and said, "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman," Donna said teasingly as she went inside. The two of them put their jackets on the coat rack and went up to the bar.

"Where's the others?" asked Donna as she looked over the restaurant. Jack took his seat on one of the bar stools and shrugged, saying, "Probably still there. Did ya see any of them?"

"No, but I think Rose and the Doctor are out looking for the victim's friends or something," Donna said. She shrugged and said, "Not much gets run past me."

"Well, until they show up, we can get started," Jack said, grinning. He turned to the barkeeper and ordered two shots.

Ten minutes and two shots apiece for Jack and Donna later, Rose and the Doctor came peeking through the door of the pub. Jack looked over and hailed them over. Rose called over, "We'll be there in a minute," as the two of them hung up their jackets.

"Hurry up!" Jack said cheerfully. Rose smiled and the Doctor and her took seats next to Jack.

"Hello Donna, Jack. You two been here a while?" the Doctor asked cheerfully.

"Not too long. Just a bit," Donna said. "Nice to be able to come to the pub for once."

"Enjoying yourself?" Rose asked as the Doctor raised his hand and tried to get noticed by the busy barmen.

"Yeah. It's nice," Donna said.

"Yep. Night's just getting started," Jack said with a laugh as the Doctor waved his hand around, saying, "'Xcuse me, hello! Barman!"

One of the barkeepers noticed the Doctor, and walking over to him, said, "What can I get ya?"

"Two pints, but first," the Doctor said. He said in a quieter voice, "My companion and I are looking for two men, Larry and George Carluson. Apparently, we've had reports of those two men, who don't live next to Craig because their address is a fake, being here at this bar the night that Harvey Decker was killed a few neighborhoods back. Two men, in black clothing."

"Two men . . . in black clothing," the barkeeper said slowly. He looked thoughtful and said, "Well, I had a shift that night, and I think I remember them."

"Can you remember what they looked like?" Rose asked quickly.

"No, all I saw was that they were wearing black jackets, black shirts, black pants. Baggy things. I couldn't even see their faces. Their scarfs and hats were covering their faces," the barkeeper said. "There was a man with them, though. Paid for three pints."

"What was his name?" prompted the Doctor.

"Name was Harvey Decker."

"The victim?" Rose said. "What, the victim bought the men drinks?"

"Yep, I guess so," the barkeeper said. "Anything else?"

"Nah, we're all right," the Doctor said. The barkeeper nodded and went on to his work and the Doctor leaned back onto his bar stool, his three companions looking at him, curious.

"So Harvey's two friends were dressed in black and he bought them drinks and a few hours later, he's dead?" Jack asked, looking to each of them.

"What does that mean, though?" the Doctor asked, looking thoughtful. He shrugged and said, "I dunno."

"Didn't you say his two friends had a fake address?" Donna asked, making them all look to her. She shrugged and said, "Makes them suspicious, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean, Donna?" Jack asked.

"What if his friends weren't friends, but murderers? I mean, come on. He's pretty much friendless except for those two," Donna pointed out. "They dress in black, they have a fake address. Why was he in London when there was a bar in Leadworth? They were probably rendezvousing to kill him." Donna shrugged and said, "I dunno, a theory, I suppose."

Jack, Rose and the Doctor looked at Donna incredulously for a moment, making her look cross as she said, "Oi, what?"

"Donna, that's-that's brilliant," the Doctor said.

"It is?" Donna said before she shrugged. "All right, then."

"So why would they want to kill Harvey Decker?" Jack asked no one in particular.

"That's the question here, Jack," the Doctor said as the barkeeper came up with two pints. "We just need an answer to it."

* * *

Martha sighed as the lift opened up. It was the next morning, and in her hand was the clipboard with the new report on it. She had spent the majority of the afternoon and evening last night examining the body before it was taken off to wherever it needed to be before it went to the funeral home. She had spent the late night examining her results and fell asleep at her desk before she could see if she could randomly guess the password to the Torchwood website, whatever it was.

She hadn't found anything except for a spot that looked like it had gotten blasted. It barely stood out, though it'd have to do. She hurried over to Saxon's office and knocked on his door.

"Sir?" she asked as she opened the door a bit.

"Ahhh, Doctor Jones," Saxon said, smiling. "Got a new report?"

"Yeah," Martha said, quickly entering and putting it on his desk. "Spent hours on it."

"Good," Saxon said as he stood up. Taking a briefcase, he said, "I've got places to go, a wife to meet. Have fun at work today, Doctor Jones."

Martha watched him leave before she sighed and said, "Sure. Should be fun."

Once she was outside of his office, she looked around and spotted Mickey yawning at his desk, a laptop in front of him. He nodded to the Doctor, Rose and Jack before he turned back to his laptop.

"Mickey," she said as she hurried over.

"Oh, hey, Martha," Mickey said, looking over to her. "What is it?"

"I need you to help me break into a website," Martha said quickly.

"What kind of a website?" asked Mickey, sitting up.

"A thing called Torchwood. It was the only thing that came up when I looked up 'alien exploding skin.' I'm trying to find how Harvey Decker really died," Martha said.

Mickey looked interested as Martha took a seat in a swivel chair and said quickly, "Hey, that's what came up when I looked stuff up. Torchwood. What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. Think it could explain exploding skin at all?" asked Martha.

"Yeah. Bet it could," Mickey said, and he quickly started writing on his laptop, and Martha moved her swivel chair over so that she was sitting next to him. He grinned at her and said, "Let's see what we can do."

The two went to password solving, and they were about to get onto something when they heard the Doctor saying, "What? What happened now?"

Rose looked about as she quickly stood up from her desk. "Got a call from downstairs. Apparently, two men in black attacked Mrs. Decker's house. Rummaged through the shed and house." She shrugged and said, "They were looking for something. Get your gun." She reached into a drawer and pulled out her gun, which she stuck in her belt for the time being.

"Yeah, Donna called it," the Doctor said as he hurried to put on his trench coat. He tilted his head and said, "I'll let you cover me on the gun department."

"What did I call?" Donna asked. She was drinking something and was groaning, having complained of a bit of a hangover earlier.

"The men in black. They're searching for something," the Doctor said.

"Let's find out what it is. Donna, call Black and Ryans and Gregson," Jack said, pointing to Donna and retrieving his own gun. "Get them to Mrs. Decker's house with us, do the usual."

"On it," Donna said, yawning.

"See you two," Jack said, nodding to Martha and Mickey before he hurried after the Doctor and Rose into the lift.

Martha and Mickey watched them before they both turned back to the Torchwood thing, both determined to find out what it was.

* * *

"Rory! Rory!" Amy said quickly in her phone. She was acting nervous as she paced her room, Mels's excited commentary in the background. "Rory, pick up your phone, I don't care how many classes you have!"

She let out a breath when she heard a "Hello? Amy?" at the other end.

"Oh, Rory! You've got to get here, now!" she said excitedly.

Rory, loaded down with homework as he headed to his car, shivering because of the cold, leaned against his shoulder and said, "What is it? What happened?"

Mels said in the background, "Oi, it's got a little cute face!"

Amy gulped and said, "The eggs, they're-they're hatching!"

"They are?" Rory said, stopping short.

"Yes!" Amy said, hopping up and down. "And you've got to come quick!"

"Oh, it's all dark!" Mels said. "Amy, come and watch this!"

"Okay, okay, I'm hurrying!" Rory said. He quickly dumped his stuff in his car and hurried inside.

Amy ended the call and looked back to the eggs. Their basket was on a towel she had laid out, hoping her carpet would be okay, and Mels was watching with a delighted face.

"They're fantastic, Amy!" Mels said.

"Oh, I hope Mum doesn't come up here," Amy said nervously, eying the little things nervously. They were little green, scaly things, almost like huge lizards. They had a tail in the back of them and they had great, brown eyes, and a big, honking snout. One had smoke floating out of its mouth. Amy wrinkled her nose and said, "What are they?"

"Something alien or something, now come here!" Mels said. Amy tentatively stepped forward and Mels said, "I think I'll name that one Oscar."

"Wait, no, we're not naming them," Amy said. She added, "We don't even know what they are!"

"Come on, Amy," Mels said with a mischievous smile. Amy rolled her eyes and kept herself alert and they waited for Rory to show up. He eventually did, throwing open the front door. Mrs. Pond looked up from her TV and said, "Oh, hello, Rory."

"Hello there, Mrs. Pond," Rory said, panting. He pointed up the stairs lamely and said, "Amy called," and he raced up the stairs, nearly tripping over his feet. Mrs. Pond watched him before she shrugged and looked back to her TV.

He nearly tripped again right before Amy's door before throwing open the door. Inside, he saw Amy sitting cross-legged on her bed and Mels on the floor, watching in awe.

"Oh. My. GO-" Rory said. He got cut off by Amy, who said, "Yeah, we know."

"What are they?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Don't know," Mels said cheerfully. "OH, look, they had spikes down their backs!"

"Spikes down their backs," Rory said under his breath. He looked to Amy and said, "Are they some kind of dragon or lizard or-or what?"

"I have no clue," Amy said. She waved a hand and said, "Well, we can't keep them here."

"I can't keep pets," Mels said, sounding annoyed.

"Dad might but not Mum, ohhhh, not Mum," Rory said, shaking his head. He sighed and said, "We have to get rid of them."

"How? Kick them out into the streets?" Mels asked quickly, her eyes looking dangerous.

"Not in the cold. No way," Amy said, looking to Rory.

"We're going to have to take them to the police, then," Rory said, scratching the back of his head. "There's no other choice. Besides, someone might be looking for them."

"Sure, someone's looking for alien dragons," Amy said, but she nodded.

A few minutes later, they were able to sneak out of the house, Amy saying that the three of them were going out. Mrs. Pond nodded, but expected them home for dinner. Amy nodded with a smile and hurried on her jacket as Mels rushed to Rory's car.

"Shouldn't take that long to get there," Mels said as Rory took to the driver's seat.

"We can't go to Leadworth's police station," Rory said quietly.

Amy finished buckling herself and then gave Rory a look as she said, "And why not?"

"They had a fire on the next building over. I highly doubt they'll take three baby mutants when they're dealing with arson," Rory said. Amy looked at him, annoyed, and he added, "Took me ten minutes just to get past the people watching. There was lots and lots of cars. All right?"

"Fine," Amy said.

"Don't call Oscar and Eddy mutants," Mels said from the backseat as Rory started the car.

"Oh, so there's an Eddy now. Who's the other one?" Amy asked.

"Rory," Mels said, making Rory roll his eyes and Amy grin.

"Oi," Rory said as they headed out of the neighborhood. He looked ahead and said, "Hope it doesn't snow."

"That'd put a damper on things, now wouldn't it?" asked Amy. Rory nodded. The last thing they needed right now was a bunch of snow.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose and Jack managed to catch one of the police cars heading out to the Decker house, and they all were very cramped in the backseat. The Doctor's trench coat took up a lot of room. Jack took a breath and said, "Your coat takes up more room than a hoop skirt, Doctor."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," the Doctor said as Rose shifted in the middle seat.

They soon came to Mrs. Decker's house, where there was already a few police cars. People with cameras were already over by the shed and the house. The front door to the house was open, and as the Doctor and Rose and Jack rushed out, they spotted two policemen taking to Mrs. Decker, who was being examined for any sort of injury. The press was everywhere. Reporters talked and cameras flashed.

"Mrs. Decker, hello. Us again," the Doctor said as the three of them hurried to the porch.

"Yeah, I'm new. Wasn't here before," Jack said with a smile.

"He's Jack," Rose said in quick summary. She turned to one of the officers and said, "What exactly happened?"

"At approximately ten-thirty-seven this morning, we received a phone call from Mrs. Decker, saying that strange men wearing black clothing invaded her house," the police officer said.

The Doctor, hands in his pockets, stooped down to Mrs. Decker's height, which was short since she was sitting on the steps with a blanket on her back, and said quietly, "What did you see, Mrs. Decker?"

"Well," Mrs. Decker said in a trembling voice, "I was just coming home from shopping for groceries, since we - I was running low, and when I came home, I saw that the shed door was open and it was strange to me. I called, but no one answered. I went into the house, and I saw strange men, wearing black, rummaging through my living room. They left when I screamed for help. But, Doctor, before they left, they let out the most ripping scream."

"What did it sound like?" the Doctor asked quietly.

"It-it almost sounded like a dragon, from in the movies," Mrs. Decker said, twisting her hankie around. She sniffed and said, "I called the police, and I haven't seen them since."

"Wait, a DRAGON?" asked Jack. He looked somewhat incredulous as he turned to the Doctor, who was looking into the house, and said, "A dragon."

"It sounded like a roar," Mrs. Decker said miserably.

"Did they have any weaponry on them?" asked Rose, writing down on her pad.

"I think so, but they didn't use them on the house. I-I don't think. I haven't seen anything broken on the house, except for the living room furniture."

"And the wallpaper," the Doctor said, darting down onto the porch steps, having quickly stepped into the house. "Your wallpaper's ruined."

"I suppose so," said Mrs. Decker.

"What does wallpaper have to do with this, Doctor?" asked Rose, looking bemused as she looked up from her paper. Her pen stopped running over the top of the paper, waiting for information to print.

"Well, wallpaper is thin and flat, right?" the Doctor said, moving his palms against each other.

"Yeah," Jack said. "Wait. . . ." He peeked into the house and ran inside.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Wallpaper . . . it's like skin," the Doctor said, rubbing two of his fingers together. "It's ruined. It's torn. There's plaster everywhere. Someone blew up the plaster."

"It's like it's been blown up," Jack said, coming out onto the porch, only reaffirming what the Doctor said. He panted and added, "Whoever was in here rummaging through stuff was using the same type of weapon that killed Harvey Decker."

"That leaves the question: what were they looking for? Did they find what they were looking for?" Rose wanted to know.

The Doctor frowned and turning to Mrs. Decker, asked, "Did they immediately leave when they saw you?"

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Decker said.

The Doctor nodded and said, "What that means is that they were looking for something, but they couldn't find it in time because they were discovered. If they had found what they wanted before Mrs. Decker had come back, they would have left earlier, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, which means . . . whatever was here they didn't get," Rose said. She frowned and she added, "Doctor, they searched the shed, didn't they?"

"Yeah. What about it? Oh, wait, wait, wait, wait, YOU'RE RIGHT, YES, ROSE!" the Doctor said, standing up excitedly. He grinned as he said, "I could kiss you, Rose Tyler! That's - OHHH, that's brilliant!"

"What?" Jack asked, looking confused.

"They were looking for his alien stuff," Rose said. She nodded to the Doctor and said, "We took it out."

"Oh . . . ." Jack said slowly. He gulped and said, "Do they know that after they couldn't find it that the police took it?"

Rose and the Doctor instantly looked at each other, the Doctor saying, "I'm not sure."

**THANK YOU FOR READING and I hope you liked it!**


	6. The Police Station

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Doctor Who.**

"So, Torchwood?" Mickey asked as he typed, looking to Martha. She had her head propped on her fist. She nodded quickly and said, "Yeah. What do you suppose that means, anyway? 'Torchwood?' Maybe it's something to do with fires or what."

"Who knows," said Mickey as he started to try to break down the password.

Martha watched him for a minute before she asked curiously, "When did you get into computer stuff? You know, all the breaking into websites and all that?"

"You mean when I became the computer geek? The Doctor and Rose asked me to look up stuff for them at a moment's notice when they were out on a job, and they eventually got me this job. It's all right," Mickey answered. "I mean, I enjoy doing it."

"You good at it?" asked Martha..

Mickey smiled and turning the computer slightly, he said, "Does that answer that for you?"

"Oh my . . ." Martha said, looking astounded as Mickey moved over a bit to join her. The site, covered in buttons for forums and logins and such was colored darkly and looked rather significant and top secret.

"Brilliant," Mickey said. He quickly started typing as he said, "This is an alien website, or something like that."

"Looks pretty professional for a bunch of nerds running it," said Martha.

"They have no lives. This is what they do all day," Mickey said flippantly.

"So is any of this real, then?" Martha asked.

"If it wasn't real, why would they have it protected?" asked Mickey with a laugh. He searched and said, "Exploding skin."

"They actually have an article for that? That's unreal!" Martha said in surprise.

The article (Mickey clicked on it) showed a picture of a sci-fi looking gun, almost like a blaster. Below it was a description of the weapon, describing what it did and which aliens carried it.

Martha's eyes widened when she read that it killed by exploding the skin with a large blast. "That's-that's how Harvey Decker died!"

"Yeah," Mickey said quietly.

"This is real, then!" Martha said. She covered her mouth and said incredulously, "Oh my gosh, he was killed by an alien!"

"Which one?" Mickey asked, looking alarmed. "Which alien?!"

"I don't know, check," Martha said, looking frantically at the list. "Look, the Gigglybish, click on them!"

Mickey did so and they both looked shocked at the picture of them. It said it was like a dragon, almost, but walked on two feet and could talk and were always armed and protective of their children.

Martha shook her head and said, taking out her mobile, "I need to talk to the Doctor. He's got to see this."

Mickey nodded and looked up when he heard a lift ring. Everyone except them were out, doing whatever they were doing. The coffee machine was downstairs, and it was mid-morning. Even Donna was gone.

In walked three teens, two looking hurriedly about while the other was looking down at something in her hands. One teen was a redheaded girl, and she spotted Martha and Mickey and said, "Oh, good. We got sent up here, though we don't know _why_."

"We have a couple of things we wanted to give over to the police. We found them and now we don't want them," the only boy said.

"What is it?" asked Mickey.

"They're alien babies," said the other teen, who was a dark-skinned girl. She held up what was in her hands, which was a basket. Inside were three little dragon-like babies, and Mickey's eyes widened.

"Where'd you get those?" Mickey asked in a little, horrified voice as Martha brought her mobile to her ears and waited impatiently for the Doctor to pick up.

"We found them on the street. Mels thought that they'd get cold," the redhead said, pointing to her friend, who was bent over the babies.

"So did you, Amy Pond," Mels said defensively. She looked to Mickey and said, "Look, we found them yesterday as eggs. They hatched this morning and we can't keep them. They looked suspicious, so Rory here wanted to take them to you."

Mickey got out of his seat and hurried over to the teens as Martha said, "Hello? Doctor? Yeah, I think we found your murderers. No, you'll never guess. _Aliens._"

"Here, just put them on the desk," Mickey said, pointing to Jack's empty desk. Mels did so and Rory and Amy shifted back and forth as Mickey leaned over the little things. "Oh my gosh, they're real, actual little alien . . . things!" he said, surprised.

"We weren't lying," Amy said.

"I never said you were," Mickey said quickly.

"Look, what are they, exactly?" Rory asked.

"Aliens. Gigglybish," said Mickey. "We think they're part of a murder."

"Murder?" Amy said. "There was a murder right a few neighborhoods from us." She looked to Rory and Mels and said, "Never did figure out what killed him, though."

"Yeah, we think that it was aliens," Mickey said, and suddenly all the lights started flickering. The light from the windows was the only thing lighting the entire office room as Mickey looked about, seeing the telephones off and the clocks and such.

"What just happened?" asked Amy worriedly, looking about.

"I . . . don't know," said Mickey, and that was when a horribly long, dragon-like roar ripped through the air, making Mels and Amy and Rory cover their ears. It blasted through the air, causing Mickey to look to Martha, who was pointing to the stairs, saying, "Mickey!"

Coming out of the stairs' entrance was a bunch of very scary, imposing aliens. They were very tall, taller than Mickey, and they were wearing dark, black sc-fi suits. They looked like dragons, but had very long tongues that slid out and licked their snouts. Their big eyes took in the scene, and Martha could see that they were each holding a gun.

"Doctor," she said quietly, "you better hurry and get here. They're here."

And the lights all went out.

* * *

Jack was talking to the officers and Rose was trying to coax answers out of Mrs. Decker when the Doctor, holding a mobile to his ear, shouted, "Be quiet! Martha, Martha, are you still there!"

He heard a scream that sounded dangerously like a dragon, and Martha said in an eerily calm voice, "Doctor, you better hurry and get here. They're here." And then the Doctor was met with a busy signal. He looked at his mobile and turned it off quickly. Rose hurried over to him, asking, "Doctor? What was that about? What's happening?"

Jack hurried to join her as the Doctor said, staring into space, "The men in black. They're at the police station."

"We have to get back there now," said Jack, and he instantly turned to everyone and started, in a business-like manner, ordering people about. Some got into police cars while others were told to stay and investigate the property.

Rose hurried after the Doctor, who raced to one of the police cars.

"That was Martha?" asked Rose worriedly as she fell into the seat next to him in the back.

"Yup. Sounds like they're in trouble," the Doctor said. "She said that the electricity was going out. Teens had come in with aliens eggs or something. Oi, Black, step on it, we're in a bit of a hurry!"

"Alien eggs?" asked Rose.

"Well," the Doctor said, tilting his head, "more like alien babies. Apparently they looked like dragons or something."

"Dragons? Are you serious?" Rose asked, shocked.

"Oh, very," the Doctor said quickly, "Black, hurry up! The station's been attacked and you're barely at the speed limit! Pick it up, will you!" He settled back in his seat and said, "This would be faster with my TARDIS."

"But dragons?" Rose asked. "Aren't those extinct? Are they even real?"

"Oh, they're not real Earth dragons. No, we're talking about the Gigglybish, with skin exploding guns," the Doctor said to Rose with a mischievous look.

Rose did not know what to say to that. She gulped and after a moment, asked, "How do you know that? About the guns, and their names?"

"Martha told me before the electricity went out," the Doctor said quickly. He leaned forward and said, "Hurry, Black, Jack's passing us!"

* * *

Mickey and Martha and the teens all were terribly quiet as Martha put her mobile down on her desk. She put her hands up slowly and the other four followed her lead. Probably a good idea, considering how the aliens had guns and they didn't.

"Hello," Martha said after a moment when none of the aliens had said anything. "I'm Doctor Martha Jones. I don't mean you any harm. Neither does any of these people. Is there anything we can help you with?"

One that looked like the leader, who had a special looking helmet, grunted and turned to a gun on his hip. Martha flinched and gulped as he brought out. He, instead of pointing it at any of them, pointed it to his neck and pressed a button, and Martha could swear he said something in Spanish. She looked to Mickey, who shook his head in confusion as the Gigglybish said something in what seemed to be French, Italian, Swedish and German.

The five were too busy watching the Gigglybish that none of them noticed Donna coming out of the loo. She was rubbing her hands together when she noticed everything and stopped short, looking like she was about to comment on the power being out or the aliens holding Mickey, Martha and three teens hostage but she instead moved behind one of the filing cabinets out of view and carefully watched from behind the corner.

The leader continued with his fickling and only when one of his companions said something in small roars did the leader find the English setting, saying, "Ahh, there we go." He looked up, the gun still pointed to his neck, and said, "Hello there, Doctor Jones."

"Hel-hello," Martha said quickly. "Can-can we help you with something?"

"Yes, you can. You see, Doctor Jones, we, my followers and I, have been searching for something across your planet, and we were wondering if you have seen it," the leader said, his voice very dark and low.

"What-what exactly is it?" asked Mickey from his spot.

"I am the king of the Gigglybish. King Hemleck, and my ship was passing over your planet when something valuable fell from it. My three sons, who are just eggs." He added, "If you do not give back my sons, I am afraid that I while have to destroy your planet." He looked around and noticing the basket, said, "We've tracked them down after several days of work to this building. I have found them. It seems that they have hatched."

"Yeah, yeah they have," Martha said, spotting the basket.

"You can have them back. We didn't harm them, we swear," Rory said quickly, though he was shaking.

"Yeah. We didn't do anything to them," Amy said, pointing to the basket. "You found them. No need to kill anyone at all."

King Hemleck looked annoyed at Amy as he said, "Don't tell a king what to say."

"Sorry," Amy said, looking at the ground.

"Wait," Martha said quickly. She looked bemused and frightened at the same time as she said, "Was it you who killed Harvey Decker?"

Two of the king's companions nodded, and their guns shone even more brightly. The king said, "We located the eggs to be in England, and two of my followers befriended Harvey Decker through one of your website things. They met up one night, and Mr. Decker, having found something he wanted to sell them, said he found some alien eggs. They made a deal with him to buy them, but he didn't bring them to the meeting place. He lied about the royal princes. He had go."

"You KILLED him," Martha said angrily.

"He lied to us, first, Doctor Jones," King Hemleck said. "Word of advice: never make a deal and not keep it with the king of the Gigglybish."

"Yeah, we noticed that," Mickey gulped. How long were they going to keep them alive when they were just stalling? They could just now take the alien babies and leave. They weren't. Why was that? And WHERE THE HELL was the Doctor?

"Well, is there anything else you want?" Martha asked reluctantly, looking a bit worried as to why the aliens were still there.

"Yes," King Hemleck said. He looked to Martha and said, "I'm here to take the Earth."

* * *

The police cars that had gone on beforehand were already at the station when Rose and the Doctor pulled themselves out of their police car, which they had been quite squeezed in. Being squeezed in together did not help with the fact that they were in a hurry to go to a hostage situation, and the Doctor kept sighing irritably as they rode through London.

They finally stopped in front of the police station and they hurried over to Jack who was with the commanding officer, the second-in-command, for apparently Harold Saxon was out eating something with his wife.

"They're in there?" asked Rose, pointing up the floor where all of their desks were.

The Doctor frowned and nodded. "Yeah. That's them. Officer Branson, hello," he hurried over to the commanding officer, "what's the plan and how the hell are we going to get my friends out of there?"

"They cut off the electricity," Officer Branson said, looking worriedly at the floor. "The doors have a security lock on them, and they probably have aliens downstairs ready to fire."

"So there's no reason to use the roof?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"We're pretty sure that's where their spaceship is, Detective Harkness," Officer Branson said. "We can't do anything hasty, as they have hostages."

Jack shook his head and said, "So your plan is to wait them out? That's pathetic."

"Leave it to me and wait for orders, Detective Harkness," Officer Branson said before he hurried over to more police officers.

"This is bad, I mean REALLY bad," Jack said.

"Do you have a plan, Jack?" Rose asked.

Jack smirked and said, "Yeah, I do." Motioning for the Doctor and Rose to follow him, Jack raced around the corners into the alley that ran along the police station. Rose looked somewhat confused while the Doctor ran with it and Jack hurried over to a shaded sort of window, where he ripped off the covering, revealing a cold, grey looking tunnel that was very narrow.

"We're going through the ventilation system?" asked Rose, looking into the tunnel.

"Yep. Unless Branson comes up with SOMETHING else, we're doing this. Got your gun, Rose?" Jack said. Rose nodded while the Doctor stuck his head in, and Jack nodded. "Who's going first?"

"You," Rose and the Doctor said at the same time.

"Okay," Jack said. He smiled and said, "Wish me luck."

"Get in there, you," Rose smiled. Jack nodded and headed into the tunnel. Rose watched until his feet slipped in before she said, "Hope he doesn't get stuck in there."

"That's be a shame, wouldn't it?" the Doctor asked. He shrugged, "We can call in a rescue crew. He'd like all the attention, anyway."

Rose smiled and headed on behind Jack. The entire place was scrunched and dark, though she could see black soles of shoes in her face.

"Hurry up, Jack," Rose said. She choked and said, "What did you step in?"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Jack, turning his head back enough to see some blonde hair.

"Nope," the Doctor said, "come along, you two."

"We're moving," Jack said, and he started to make his way through the vent as fast as he could. Rose hurried after him, and taking up the rear came the Doctor, who had left his trench coat in the alley, knowing all too well that it was too thick and bulky to fit through a vent. He cleared his throat, and they hurried along the tunnels.

Jack came upon two corners and he said, stopping and leaning his head against a propped fist, "We're moving up a few floors, right?"

"Yes," said Rose.

"That means that we're going to have to go uphill," Jack said.

"That's been noted, Jack," the Doctor said. He blinked and said, "Don't tell me we're lost in the ventilation system. Because THAT would put a real twist in our plans."

"Am I that predictable, Doctor?" asked Jack, amused.

Rose sighed. "Just keep moving, Jack. There can't be too much tunnel to get lost in."

"Hopefully. It's like a maze in here," Jack said as he sighed and started to pull himself forward again.

* * *

Martha gulped and tried to think as she watched the teens look, uncertain and petrified, at the aliens, who were all bearing guns.

"Wait, I thought you just wanted to blow up the planet," Rory said, gulping, his voice coming out as nervous.

"Yes, but we have spent many hours tracking down the eggs," King Hemleck said. He frowned as he said, "Spending so much time on Earth has let us see everything, from the valuable resources to the tiny human population. This place is conquerable. I am going to take it over."

"Oi, and what's going to happen to us tiny humans?" asked Amy, feeling a bit defiant.

King Hemleck frowned. "Slaves to take care of the farms, of course."

Amy looked very daring as she stared at the king. Mickey cleared his throat and said, "So, that's the plan, then? To take over this entire planet and enslave billions of people?"

What none of the aliens nor humans had noticed was that there was one creeping along the room and not standing still at all. Despite having a bit of a wonky headache, Donna had been able to see Rose take out her gun out of her desk. She always knew that they kept guns in their desks, of course, but it suddenly clicked with her, and she quietly made her way around the cabinet. The teens and Martha and Mickey were on the left side of the room, and the aliens, on the right side, were all looking at their prey. Donna kept an eye on them, though, to make sure that none of them saw her.

She was sure that there was one in the Doctor's desk. She wasn't even sure it was loaded, for he never used it, but it was the only place she was sure had a gun beside Martha and Mickey's desks, which were near the owners of said desks.

Once at the desk, she kept her eye on the king as her hand went down and searched for the knob. Her hand fumbled and she cursed under her breath as she grabbed it. Her cursing must have been louder than she had thought, for when she had the gun in her hand, she looked up to see one of the aliens pointing a gun at her.

That was when she stood up and fired.

**For all those who don't know: Mobile = cellphone. Lift = elevator. That's all I know, unfortunately, of British talk besides coppers. Anyway, thank you for reading! (Cookies and rides in the TARDIS for all who review!)**


	7. The Outcome

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Doctor Who. Chapter 7, ladies and gentleman and puppies and stuff! Liz says salutations. :)**

The entire thing, while it wasn't over as fast as it would have been if this had been one of those movies that Donna watched on weekends, went by pretty quickly, with even more terror than the movies had. At least in the movies it was just acting.

This was real life, and Donna had just shot down one of the first aliens that had decided to make human contact. It crumpled to the ground quickly, banging against the desks as it did so. This alerted everyone else, and several heads shot to Donna's direction. Donna herself looked flabbergasted, the gun still in her hand, looking very shocked.

King Hemleck's followers immediately trained their guns at Donna, and it looked like she was going to be shot when a voice shouted out, "Don't shoot!"

Donna gulped and looked from the guns pointed at her over to the voice, which belonged to Jack. He had his gun in both of his hands and Rose was crawling out from one of the ventilation tunnels.

"Hey, nice of you to show up," Donna said, breathing heavily.

Jack cocked his head and said with a smirk, "Nice to see someone missed me."

Rose came out from the vent and also drew her gun, saying, "Yeah, shooting might be a bad idea for you, now." There was no point in telling anyone that it was their two, no, three guns (counting Donna's), against several alien ones. That was . . . unless . . .

The Doctor popped out of the vent and said, "Why, hello there!" He stood up straight and said, "Nice to see you all. Loving Earth, yet, King Hemleck?"

"Why, if it isn't the Doctor," King Hemleck said, his voice deep.

"Long time, no see? Hey, King Hemleck?" the Doctor said cheerfully. Donna exchanged a look with Amy, and they both shook their heads as to why the Doctor was acting so cheerful when he had just invaded a hostage situation.

"I should say so, Doctor. It's been . . . what? Three years?" King Hemleck threw out.

"Yeah, probably around that time." The Doctor looked around once more and said, "Been busy, lately? Poking around the universe?"

"I've been touring this solar system, Doctor, when the princes of the Gigglybish were found to be on Earth." King Hemleck looked accusingly over to Rory, Amy and Mels, who all shifted, their heads turning from King Hemleck to Martha and Mickey with their guns, having instantly stuck their hands in their desks to pull out theirs.

"That's kind of irresponsible, leaving your kids on a foreign planet?" the Doctor asked. He raised an eyebrow.

King Hemleck said, nonplussed, "They fell from our spaceship, which was on top of your law station. We were looking around but unfortunately, the boys never made it back on board."

"See that you've found them, though," the Doctor said, nodding to the basket. He stuck his hands in his pockets and sauntered about, making Donna look all the more nervous, the gun still in her hand. He looked so nonchalant about it. OH, Doctor! . . . "Why don't you just take them home now, get them introduced to the royal court? And you can leave this pathetic planet. You don't have to get your hands dirty with all these humans." The Doctor smiled and winked at Martha, who nodded.

"But why leave when there's fertile land and so much labor that can be free?" asked King Hemleck, not at all falling for the Doctor's words. He continued, "Sorry, Doctor, but your talking is not going to save the Earth again."

"But look around you," the Doctor said, waving a hand around. Rose was looking determined and she and Jack had their guns poised. Martha and Mickey and Donna didn't look like any of them were going to back down. "This is their Earth. Are you honestly thinking you can take it over without them fighting back?"

The guns shifted in King Hemleck's followers' hand. King Hemleck said, "Doctor. Don't you remember that I have a whole army on my planet? A few guns are not going to keep me from taking over this planet."

"Oh, but you forgot something," the Doctor said. His voice was dangerous but quiet as he said, "Hemleck, beyond these walls are billions of humans. These humans like their Earth, a bit too much, really, and they have guns. They will fight against your guns. You'd be starting a war if you invaded. You already killed one of the humans. Stop, stop RIGHT NOW before another dies. Gigglybish would die. You already have your own planet. Take the boys and go before the police come in and imprison you. Frankly, I don't want another war." He looked at King Hemleck, and said through gritted teeth, "So STOP NOW."

The guns on King Hemleck's side seemed to falter as the Doctor straightened and said in a calm voice, "Just stop now. Take the kids. We'll forgive you for being in a con and killing one of the humans. Just, don't start something that doesn't need to be started."

King Hemleck looked dangerous for a moment, with his scaly neck going in and out with a soft thrumming. His hand on the gun that was pointed at his neck trembled and he said in a firm voice, looking to Mels, "Hand over the boys."

Mels looked to the Doctor, who nodded. She hurried the basket over, not looking afraid even though there was guns all around her. Jack moved slightly closer in case as she handed the basket, the three boys tackling each other, over to one of King Hemleck's followers. She moved backward, and Amy caught her arm and pulled her back to her and Rory.

King Hemleck looked around the room cautiously. The Doctor nodded, and King Hemleck and his men vanished in a beam of white-blue light. They all squinted, except the Doctor, until the beams disappeared, leaving them all in a semi-dark room.

The Doctor turned to Mickey and said, "So, Mick, think you can bring the lights back on?"

Mickey nodded, still looking nervous. He said, looking around, "So, they're gone, then?"

"Yeah, yeah, 'course they are," the Doctor said.

"All right, then," Mickey said. He hurried over to the electronics and Jack hurried, away, saying, "Come on! Need to check on everyone else in the building!"

"Coming, Jack," Rose said, hurrying after him. She stopped short, though, and looking to the Doctor, said, "That was brilliant."

The Doctor smiled and shrugged. "I AM good."

She smiled and nodded before dashing toward Jack. The Doctor hurried over to Donna, who nervously put down the gun.

"Oh, Donna, you were BRILLIANT!" the Doctor said, looking like he might hug her.

"Bloody hell, those things were creepy," Donna said, shuddering. She looked behind the Doctor and said, "They took away the body of the alien I killed - I KILLED AN ALIEN!" She shook her head hurriedly, looking shocked. "Did I break some sort of space law or something?!"

"No, no, no, Donna, you're fine," the Doctor said, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her from freaking out. "You did what you did, and it's over."

"I'm still freaking out about it," Donna said. She stopped shuddering, though, and looking up to the Doctor, said quickly, "I need to call Mum."

"Yeah, you might want to do that," the Doctor said as Donna hurried over to her purse.

"She is going to FREAK!" Donna said as she dialed in the number. "Hello, Mum? You'll never guess! No, no, I didn't get fired, I was in a hostage situation!"

The Doctor smiled and turned to the teens, who were all looking at each other, shocked.

"That's the last time we're doing that," Rory said.

"Why? That was brilliant!" Mels said excitedly.

"Don't even start, Mels," Amy said as the Doctor slowly walked over to the teens.

"Where did you three find those alien eggs, anyway?" asked the Doctor, looking inquisitive.

"In a little neighborhood a few blocks from here. We SWEAR we didn't know that they were dangerous," Rory said quickly.

The Doctor nodded and said, "You didn't know what they meant."

"So, are they going back to their planet, then?" asked Amy.

The Doctor nodded and said, "I suppose so."

"They teleport to their spaceship?" Mels asked. She smiled as she said, "Because, if they did. . ." The Doctor watched as she raced to the office window that overlooked the street. Rory and Amy hurried after her, and Mels tore the shades up to reveal a spaceship the color of dark green flying off into the sky.

"That's brilliant!" Mels said.

"That's really, really weird," Amy said, though her breath was taken away.

Rory blinked several times but didn't say anything. He instead looked very impressed as the spaceship flew out of sight.

* * *

An hour later, things were even more busy than they had been with the hostage situation. There was policemen and women running all over the building. Helis were brought out from bases and there was reports being written everywhere. The Doctor was sitting on the stone steps leading up to the building, and beside him was Rose, who just sat down, pink and breathless.

"That must have been my fifth report," she sighed. She shook her head as she looked out. There was reporters and cameramen and five news vans. Jack was enjoying himself. He was being interviewed by three news reporters and getting photographed and a report was also being written down.

"The newspapers should be full to bursting," the Doctor said pleasantly.

"Yeah, they should," Rose said, nodding. "Anyway, some of my mum's questions will be answered."

"Oh, yeah they will. Just not sure with the answer being 'aliens' she'll react well. You've been warned," the Doctor said, making Rose laugh. Her smile disappeared, though, as she looked at the Doctor, who was looking out over the chilly crowd, and she said quietly, "Doctor, what did King Hemleck mean by having seen you before? Have you two met somewhere else, or something?"

The Doctor turned his attention to Rose, and shrugged. "Oh, I've seen him before. Like I've told you, Rose, I'm into all of the alien sort of stuff."

"Yeah, but then you called US humans. You didn't include yourself," Rose said quietly.

"Yeah, I didn't? Out of habit," the Doctor said.

Rose frowned and decided not to press anymore out of him, for it was not making any sense. "What was with the bread and bananas and lotion?"

"He probably found out from the Internet things that aliens might eat. He was probably waiting for them to wake up when he first found them. He probably knew he didn't need the food, though, after he found buyers, but he just didn't give the food back. It was going rotten. The lotion was, of course, for all of the germs that you get from touching stuff you found in the streets," the Doctor explained.

"That makes sense," Rose said. She looked a little tired but perked up with a mischievous smile when she saw a black van that looked guarded come up. Out came several black clothed agent looking figures, and her tongue sticking slightly out of her mouth, Rose laughed and said, "There's no men in black?"

"Well, I never said exactly," the Doctor said. He shrugged, looking over to the van, which had UNIT on it, and added, "That's something you have to know about me, Rose Tyler." He turned back to her and said, "The Doctor lies."

"You weren't lying about our date, though, were you?" Rose asked.

"A date? I didn't say anything about a date," the Doctor said.

Rose laughed and gently shoved his arm. "Yes, that's what going to out to the pub with me is called."

"Oh, really?" the Doctor said with a teasing tone.

"Yes, and it's going to be tonight, remember?" Rose reminded him.

"I remembered. Don't worry 'bout that," the Doctor said, making Rose, despite how tired she was, grin.

A few yards from Rose, Mickey waited in the background as Martha tiredly finished relaying the events to a reporter before turning back to Mickey. She pushed some of her hair that was in her face back, and sighing, said, "Well, hopefully that's the last of that."

"Highly doubt it. This is the biggest story this town's had in years. Aliens holding a hostage situation in a police station? Come on," Mickey said, almost with a laugh. Now that the danger was out of the way, he felt massively relieved.

"That's true," said Martha. She looked around and saw that Saxon was coming out of his car, and was immediately surrounded by reporters and cameramen. "Look at that," she laughed.

Saxon was hounded. He started to talk as quickly as he could, sounding startled, but he was quickly overwhelmed by the amount of questions being asked him.

Mickey let out a wry laugh. "That's what happens when you leave your job."

"I thought he was the boss, too," Martha said. She turned back to Mickey and holding up her phone, sighed and said, "Well, I should call my mum. We've been on bitter terms lately."

"Yeah, you do that," Mickey nodded.

Martha nodded and said quickly, "Oh, and can you call one of the officers down at Mrs. Decker's, tell him that we found the murderer of her son?"

Mickey nodded as Martha said, "Could you do that?"

"Course I can," he said.

"Great. Thanks," Martha said, taking a step back and looking down to dial.

Mickey gulped, and contemplating on what he was planning to do, he finally spat out a few seconds later, "Martha, do you-"

"Yeah?" Martha asked, looking up from her mobile

Oh, great. Now she was looking at him. "Want to head out to the pub tonight? You know, after all of this is settled?"

"Don't you have paperwork?"

"I'm-I'm better working at night. I can do it after."

Martha smiled and after a second, said, "Yeah. Yeah, I can do that."

"Oh. All right, then," Mickey said, looking as if a great load was off of his chest.

"Seven-ish?"

"I'll pick you up, if you want."

Martha raised an eyebrow. "And dare to meet my mum again?"

"Going to have to," he replied, making her nod.

"All right," Martha said with a smile, and she brought her mobile to her ear and covered her other ear with her free hand and walked a few steps away, trying to catch her mum's voice. Mickey smiled to himself but then quickly hurried to call the other officers with the news.

On the stone steps, a few yards away from the Doctor and Rose, Donna and Jack sat with the three teens, all bundled against the chill of the London air.

"That was the single most frightening thing that has ever happened to me," Rory said between Amy and Mels. A few steps above Amy was Donna and above Mels and Rory was Jack, blowing on his hands. Donna was rocking back and forth slightly, clutching her jacket to herself. Despite freezing her bloody bones off, she'd rather stay outside while the other police investigated the rest of the station. She watched as the UNIT people hurried past them into the station. One was talking to the Doctor and Rose.

"I can't believe that just happened," Donna couldn't help but say to herself.

"Better believe it, sweetheart," Jack said, looking up from his nearly clasped hands. "There's a lot of hostage situations or times when you get a gun pointed at you, but that's what you get when you decide to take the job of hunting down criminals."

"But, it was so exciting too, wasn't it?" Donna couldn't help but say, looking over to Jack.

He nodded. "Holding a gun like that was exciting too, huh?"

"I suppose," Donna said. She shook her head to herself and said, "Think of it. Donna Noble, the first person to kill an alien! I'm going to be in all them history books!"

"Imagine, you in a history book. Don't read many history books myself, though," Jack said, shrugging.

"Well, yeah, you'll be in one, someday," Donna said, trying to be sympathetic.

"Depends on what I do to go down in history," Jack said.

Donna nodded and said, looking off into London, "So, it's really this exciting, all the time?"

"Oh, yeah," Jack said. After a moment, he too looked out over London and he said, "If you want, I can put in a good word for you. Saxon might listen to me."

"About what?" Donna said, turning to look at Jack.

"About getting you a job as a detective," Jack said, turning to face Donna. "You've got the chops. The Doctor thinks you're brilliant, _I _think you're brilliant."

"You really think so?" Donna said, looking thoughtful at the thought.

"Oh, yeah," Jack said with a grin.

Donna nodded slowly and turning to look back at the crowd, said quietly, "I think I might think about it then."

"I mean, seriously. There will be nothing more frightening that will ever happen to me EVER," Rory said, looking to Mels and Amy, who almost looked worried behind their annoyed faces.

"We get it, Rory," Amy said. "Come on." She stood up, prompting Mels and a confused Rory to as well, and she hurried along the steps to the Doctor, who was waving along with Rose goodbye to the men in black from UNIT.

"Is there anything else we have to do here, Doctor?" Amy asked, looking around.

"No, I think you're all right," the Doctor said. "We'll make sure you get a call if either of you have to appear in court for anything."

"Oh, great," Rory let out a quiet, wry laugh. He added under his breath, "What have we gotten into?"

"Well, all right then. Thanks for saving our lives and all that, Doctor," Amy said.

The Doctor nodded, a smile on his face. "Nothing I haven't done before, Amelia." This made Rose look at him again. He had done this before?

"Where are you three headed off to?" Rose said, taking her eyes off of the Doctor and setting them on Amy.

"I reckon we'll head to the craft store after I call my mum," Amy said. She winced as she turned to Rory. "She's not going to like this."

"No, no she isn't," Mels said cheerfully.

"We're getting more stuff to make Raggedy Man's TARDIS," Amy said with a smile and a skip in her step as she slightly jumped up and down to stay warm.

The Doctor looked a little surprised and he said quickly, "Wait, Amelia, did you just say 'TARDIS?'"

"Yep," Amy replied excitedly. "It's the Raggedy Man's time machine."

The Doctor looked slightly amazed as Rory leaned toward Amy and said quietly, "Amy, I've got classes." He started to continue but one glance at her pleading face made him nod and say, "Yep, we're going . . . craft shopping."

"Yep. Come on, you two," Amy said, waving to the Doctor and Rose before heading down the stone steps.

The Doctor and Rose waved to the three of them, Rose saying, "Bye! and the Doctor saying, "Goodbye, Amelia Pond."

Rose turned to the Doctor once the three had weaved through the crowd behind the vans. "They're a weird lot, aren't they?"

The Doctor turned to her and a cold breeze waved through, tossing Rose's hair about. "Yeah, I guess so."

"But . . . weird's all right," Rose said with a slight smile, looking almost like she was waiting for an answer from him.

The Doctor grinned and said, "Of course it is."

And with that, the two of them headed over to talk to Jack and Donna, who were talking about detective stuff, just as snow started to gently fall over London.

**I don't know what the London police station looks like, so this is my interpretation of it. THANK YOU for reading, hope you liked the outcome, and if you'd like, leave a review! :)**


End file.
